


Lotte Wolves

by piratexol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Percy Jackson References, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratexol/pseuds/piratexol
Summary: Olha, Baekhyun não queria se apaixonar por Oh Sehun. Mas o capitão do time de futebol dos Wolves era uma versão coreana (e melhorada) de Jason Grace, o que o tornava irresistível. Como uma benção dos deuses pela sua boa conduta como grande fã de Percy Jackson, os destinos dos dois se cruzam quando o Byun o encontra perdido na Casa dos Espelhos, a atração principal do Lotte World, o parque onde trabalhava.Nenhum deles esperava que embarcariam em uma missão, sem profecia e sem armas, mas com um cano estourado de pia, uma jaqueta dos Wolves, e sentimentos novos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Lotte Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT #90...
> 
> Se você está lendo isso porque acha que vai ser um romance comum e que já viu outras milhões de vezes, meu conselho é o seguinte: saia dessa fanfic agora mesmo. 
> 
> Brincadeira, não sai não. Isso foi só uma referência a O Ladrão de Raios, e por falar isso, espero que você, leitor, tenha lido PJO, porque o que mais vai se deparar nessa fanfic é com referências aos livros do querido tio Rick. 
> 
> (e na verdade, isso aqui tá clichêzão, cês não tem ideia!)
> 
> Eu fiquei muito feliz com o resultado final do plot, mas tenho um certo receio sobre e done do plot não gostar, ou achar exagerado... Mas espero que goste tanto quanto eu, que enchi de indiretas e referências a coisas que gosto (sou rs). Estou na esperança de que alguém adivinhe quem sou! 
> 
> Enfim, sem mais enrolações: Tenham uma boa viagem, clã!

Baekhyun gostava muito de se imaginar em algum tipo de clichê de livro em que a mocinha se apaixona pelo herói da história, ou pelo rapaz popular de uma escola em que garotas suspiravam quando ele passava pelo corredor. Criava todas as noites, antes de dormir, uma vida diferente da sua atual na cabeça para conseguir sonhar em paz. Em algumas noites, era o filho do presidente. Em outras, era um andarilho. Mas de vez em quando, escolhia ser ele mesmo. 

O problema é que a maioria desses clichês que ele costumava consumir eram héteros, assim como Oh Sehun, o astro dos Wolves, o time de futebol de sua escola, e também sua paixão não correspondida. 

O Byun invejava muito o melhor amigo, Jongin, por ter encontrado uma jóia rara e homossexual no meio de tantos jogadores bonitos e, _ugh,_ héteros. Ele gostava muito de Kyungsoo, o namorado do Kim, mas sempre que os via juntos, babava de inveja por não ser ele a ter um romance fofo. 

Naquele dia, Baekhyun estava super atrasado para sua aula de matemática, mas ao mesmo tempo não se importava. Estava ocupado demais observando os rapazes do Wolves treinando na quadra aberta da escola. Ou melhor, observando o capitão do time. 

— Eu acho que ele vai matar a gente — disse Kim Jongin, suspirando. 

— Matar a gente? Eu já tô morto faz tempo com esse homem… — Baekhyun acabou suspirando também, intensamente, enquanto o encarava tão lindo suando e rindo para os colegas na quadra ao mesmo tempo que corria atrás da bola. 

Seu amigo o encarou, incrédulo. 

— Eu não tô falando dele! E sim do professor, Baek! — Deu um tapa no ombro do Byun. — Para de sonhar, garoto. 

— Você tá falando assim porque não precisa se preocupar com um romancezinho, não é? Além do mais, eu não tenho problemas com matemática. Se você é ruim, não tem que me colocar no meio da sua confusão. — Dando de ombros, voltou a encarar o Oh. 

Baekhyun conheceu Sehun há um ano atrás, quando estava no segundo ano do Ensino Médio, e da maneira mais ridícula possível: quando o cano da pia do banheiro da escola estourou bem na sua cara, o encharcando todo. 

O mais velho, simpático com o desconhecido, não permitiu que ele saísse de lá todo ensopado e passasse vergonha, então o emprestou uma jaqueta a mais que tinha em sua mochila. O Byun ainda se lembrava do cheiro gostoso que tinha aquele tecido de moletom com o brasão do time de futebol. 

Não continuaram uma amizade depois do acontecimento, mas sempre que se esbarravam nos corredores, o capitão dos Wolves o chamava de “Senhor Supremo do Banheiro”. Como Percy Jackson era sua saga favorita, Baekhyun acabou criando uma queda… grande demais por ele. Gostava de apelidos incomuns e referências únicas, então mesmo que tivesse passado uma enorme vergonha, foi algo que acabou se tornando um grande dia para o pobre trabalhador do _Lotte World_.

É, Byun Baekhyun passava as manhãs na escola, e as tardes em um dos maiores parques da Coréia, observando os visitantes correrem felizes e gritarem em seu ouvido, resgatando pessoas perdidas e de vez em quando, fantasiado de algum personagem para a alegria de pequenos projetos de dominação mundial, ou melhor, crianças. 

— Você tá babando de novo. — O Kim riu, encarando o amigo totalmente distraído. — Honestamente, não sei o que você vê nesse cara. Ele é normal demais, hétero demais. 

— Ele me chamou de…

— _Senhor Supremo do Banheiro_ , sim — continuou com um tédio absurdo em sua voz. — Já me contou isso milhões de vezes. Mas, Baek, isso não é nada romântico — bufou — e além do mais, ele é hétero. Com todas as letras e fora do seu vale de Bambis. 

Baekhyun encarou o melhor amigo com a testa franzida. 

— Eu gostaria que você fosse um pouco mais motivador, sabia? 

— E eu gostaria que o Kyungsoo coubesse em um potinho pra eu proteger ele do mundo, mas adivinha! Querer não é poder. — Deu de ombros. — Prefiro ser realista. Você tem que superar esse cara de uma vez por todas! 

— _Mimimi_ _._ — O imitou de maneira infantil. — Me deixa sofrer sozinho e em silêncio. 

Revirando os olhos, ele cruzou os braços, sem nenhum clima mais para observar os gatos do time sem camisa, bebendo água durante o intervalo do jogo e jogando o resto do líquido das garrafas de plástico em seus corpos definidos. 

A verdade era que o Byun tinha plena consciência da sexualidade de seu precioso. A fama que os garotos do time de futebol tinham em diversas festas não era pouca, exceto Do Kyungsoo, que era o único que escolhia uma noite com o namorado ao invés de dançar até cair. Principalmente Sehun, que todos diziam ser alguém que flertava bastante e conquistava qualquer pessoa em poucos minutos de conversa. 

— Mas eu não entendo, Jongin… 

— _Vai começar_ — murmurou o Kim ao apoiar as costas em sua mochila. 

— Ele não teria dado a jaqueta pra qualquer desconhecido, correto? Não faz sentido! E ainda me deu um apelido super legal e não esqueceu disso até hoje! — Baekhyun cruzou os braços, encarando os pés nervosos. — Foi criativo demais pra ser apenas uma gentileza. 

Baekhyun não queria acreditar em Jongin porque tinha sentido uma conexão de verdade com o capitão dos Wolves, mas a cada dia que passava, sua esperança de que realmente pudesse se aproximar de Sehun se tornavam menores. O que era algo bastante triste para ele, que sonhava em ter um romance intenso com o Oh. 

[...]

— Ela falou que eu era o melhor, cara. — Um dos jogadores se vangloriou, socando o ombro do amigo de leve enquanto conversavam. — Tô te falando, a mina é uma gata e boa de cama também. 

— Sei não, ela parece meio difícil, viu? 

— Vai na minha, mais fácil que nunca. 

Baekhyun revirou os olhos ouvindo aqueles comentários. Odiava visitar o vestiário dos jogadores porque sempre tinha que maltratar seus ouvidos com o monte de homens héteros que apareciam ali todos os fins de treino. Ele costumava ir ali nas raras ocasiões que Jongin o convencia de que seria legal observar Oh Sehun de longe. Era um fraco e uma resposta afirmativa como quem não queria nada.

Kyungsoo tinha uma toalha em sua mão direita, e lutava contra o namorado para secar o próprio cabelo. Era uma cena adorável na visão do Byun, por mais que se sentisse meio deslocado, com as costas no armário e uma vontade imensa de saber onde Sehun estava. 

— Ele nem disfarça, amor… — comentou Jongin, encarando o melhor amigo. 

— Ele já tá vindo, Baek — sussurrou o Do. Havia um sorriso gentil em seus lábios, mas o olhar brincalhão mostrava a vontade de provocá-lo junto do namorado. — Parece que teve um machucado com a mão, aí tá demorando um pouco mais pra tomar o banho. 

— E-eu nem queria saber disso. — Foi o que se limitou a dizer após notar que o casal estava bastante distraído um com o outro. 

Em momentos como aquele Baekhyun queria se esconder e fingir que não existia por alguns segundos. Todos ao seu redor estavam conversando e brincando entre si, mas ele não conseguia se encaixar no meio de tantos desconhecidos. Era um tanto incômodo quando ficava em um lugar onde só conhecia Jongin e Kyungsoo, porque se sentia como um intruso no meio do casal. 

Aquele tipo de cena ocorria frequentemente em sua vida como amigo dos dois, e por mais que estivesse acostumado, ainda era algo que não gostava. 

— É em dias assim que dá vontade de ser o Sehun, o cara deve ter tanto nude dessas meninas no celular… — Ouviu um comentário ao longe, e assim que alguns garotos do time concordaram com ele, o Do puxou o Byun e o namorado pela camisa para um canto mais afastado do vestiário. 

O burburinho continuava, e era possível ouvir de qualquer maneira por causa do eco que o cômodo tinha, mas era melhor fazer uma careta longe deles. Ninguém ali queria causar confusão com um monte de rapazes fortes e determinados a fazerem da vida dos outros um inferno. 

— Esse cara… me dá nos nervos — Kyungsoo falou baixinho —, ele vive falando essas coisas, mostrando fotos de garotas pros outros. É um ridículo. Toda vez que aparece em alguma festa me dá vontade de… ugh. Não sei como o Sehun não expulsou ele ainda do time. 

— É porque joga bem, não? — Arriscou Jongin. — Muita gente fala dele… Veio de outro país prá estudar aqui, deu certo… 

— O Sehun é meio burro quando se trata de escalar a galera nova. Foi mal, Baek. 

Baekhyun não se importou quando o Do falou de seu amado, porque Oh Sehun tinha aparecido com o cabelo todo para trás e o peito suado do vapor da parte das duchas do vestiário. Ele tinha um sorriso brilhante por estar sendo provocado pelos colegas do time pelo corpo que exibia. Era uma tentação para o coração fraco do Byun, de fato. 

Podia jurar que estava boquiaberto e com as mãos tampando os lábios para que ninguém reparasse seu ataque interior ao ver o capitão do time apenas com uma toalha em sua cintura e aquele riso tão tranquilo e divertido, que o dava vontade de rir junto.

— Se seus olhos caírem, não vou nem fingir surpresa — zombou o Kim. 

— Olhar não arranca pedaço. — Deu de ombros, encostando em uma das portas de ferro do vestiário. De repente, o ambiente estava o fazendo suar. — E eu só… estou surpreso. Nunca tinha visto antes. 

— Eu sabia que você era virgem mas não a esse ponto, Baekhyun… — Jongin riu ao fazer o comentário, mas a expressão de desgosto do amigo o fez parar no mesmo instante. 

— Estamos matando aula pra você ficar falando com o seu namorado, e eu ainda tenho que escutar essas coisas. Francamente, viu… 

Kyungsoo trouxe o namorado para mais perto, tentando o manter o mais calado possível para não dizer nada que pudesse machucar mais o pobre apaixonado. 

Baekhyun se sentou no banco, entediado e preocupado com a situação do melhor amigo em relação às notas. Não deveria estar ali perdendo tempo queimando como uma vela acesa. Ele encarou o teto, o chão, esperando que Jongin tomasse realmente um jeito e percebesse que precisavam voltar para a sala antes da próxima aula. Todavia, isso não aconteceu. 

— Que saco… — murmurou, e sem querer, seus olhos encontraram os de Sehun, que por pura coincidência, estava o encarando de volta. 

O Byun se assustou, virando o rosto de imediato, mas não resistiu em dar mais uma olhadinha. Então, seu coração parou. Oh Sehun tinha sorrido para si, como se tivesse percebido seu constrangimento no olhar. E não parou por aí as brincadeiras com o fraco coração. 

Ele não tinha apenas sorrido, mas também acenou discretamente. 

Baekhyun o cumprimentou da mesma maneira, e podia sentir suas bochechas mais quentes que nunca. 

[...]

Trabalhar no famoso _Lotte World_ era como uma enorme honra para várias pessoas fãs do parque e de suas atrações, mas para Baekhyun era algo completamente normal e bastante cansativo. Tinha conseguido o emprego pelo incentivo de seus pais, que o fizeram treinar dia após dia e noite após noite em entrevistas ensaiadas para que não houvessem erros. Para ele, foi sorte, para os pais, um absurdo talento em “tudo o que fazia”. 

Aquele dia de trabalho, no entanto, era especial. O parque estava prestes a inaugurar a nova atração: A Casa dos Espelhos. O Byun gostava de chamar aquilo de labirinto, pois durante o treinamento entre os corredores espelhados, se perdeu mais ou menos umas trinta vezes, e teve a autoestima em uma montanha russa de tanto ver o próprio reflexo enquanto revisavam os pontos do local caso alguém se perdesse. 

Não eram muitas pessoas da sua escola que frequentavam ali, o que ele agradecia muito, porque gostava de permanecer invisível, e o uniforme que precisava usar ali seria sua chance de bombar nas redes sociais como sendo uma incrível chacota.

Baekhyun e sua equipe sempre eram chamados de elfinhos ou marionetes humanas pelas crianças que visitavam o _Lotte World_ , e ele não as culpava. O macacão verde e vermelho, somado ao chapéuzinho em tom vinho que ficava em sua cabeça realmente dava a impressão de ser um ajudante do Papai Noel, ou um boneco. 

Algumas horas antes do evento da nova atração ser inaugurado, o chefe da equipe daquele dia resolveu fazer uma pequena reunião para ter a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem e aquele seria um evento de sucesso. Sr. Kim era um ótimo chefe, mas conseguia ser assustador quando queria, e aquele era um momento desses. 

— Treinamos muito pra tudo isso acontecer, e tenho certeza que vocês não vão me decepcionar, estou errado? — Ele cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, encarando os funcionários. 

O Byun, juntamente do resto, assentiu com as mãos entre as pernas. Se tinha algo que não queria fazer, esse algo era irritar ou decepcionar o mais velho. Podia não ser o melhor trabalho de todos, mas rendia um dinheiro muito legal e que estava sendo acumulado em sua conta bancária para uma boa faculdade, então precisava mostrar serviço. 

— O evento da manhã foi um sucesso, mas a garotada está interessada em vir agora mesmo — continuou a explicar —, muitos ingressos foram vendidos para essa atração, então vocês precisam mostrar o dobro do serviço. Podemos fazer algumas observações para conferir? 

A equipe concordou. Se ajeitaram nas cadeiras, um pouco nervosos. Mesmo que tivessem treinado bastante, a tensão do momento era um pouco prejudicial. 

— Não deixar que fiquem encostando nos espelhos. — Yongsun arriscou. 

— São proibidas fotos com flash em corredores lotados — disse Jungmo. 

— Não pode correr pelos corredores para evitarem acidentes — falou Jongdae.

— Caso alguém se perca, é preciso olhar pelas câmeras de segurança o local e guiá-la pelas luzes de emergência. — Baekhyun estava orgulhoso por ter lembrado algo. Sua mente estava um completo branco por causa da pressão. 

Assim que a reunião acabou, eles fizeram um rápido teste entre si das possíveis situações que viriam a acontecer naquele dia, com toda a certeza, e assim que se sentiram seguros, checaram por uma última vez, as saídas de emergência, equipamentos de segurança e outros detalhes importantes para o sucesso da inauguração da tarde. 

O Byun foi para o seu lugar, deixou a garrafa de água no formato de um pterodáctilo em um canto e respirou fundo. Tinha um longo dia pela frente. 

[...]

Baekhyun podia jurar que seus ossos iriam cair a qualquer momento de tanto cansaço. As costas ardiam bastante pelo peso das alças de seu macacão, e ele podia jurar que seus pés estavam gritando por socorro. 

Trabalhar em inaugurações não era sua atividade favorita no mundo, e a dor de cabeça que sentia só o deixava mais irritado que o normal. Sabia que por ter sido um evento bastante divulgado ele teria um grande problema com as dezenas de crianças curiosas e incapazes de manterem as mãozinhas nos bolsos. 

Passou mais tempo limpando manchas de dedos dos espelhos do que ajudando alguém de verdade, mas pelo lado bom daquele dia exaustivo, tinha conseguido conter possíveis situações que o deixasse em maus lençóis com seu chefe. 

Assim que conseguiu seu tempo precioso de descanso, foi para o ponto mais longe possível daquela Casa dos Espelhos. Próximo ao carrossel, ele respirou fundo e olhou para o hambúrguer com batatas fritas a sua frente. Só foi se dar conta da fome que sentia quando finalmente deu a primeira mordida. Podia jurar que tudo estava quinze vezes mais gostoso, e enquanto comia, mal se importava com o cheddar ao redor de seu rosto. 

— Se o Sehun te visse assim, aposto que iria se apaixonar na hora. — A voz de Jongin agraciou os ouvidos solitários de Baekhyun ao aparecer com um dos braços envolto ao pescoço de Kyungsoo. — Não acha, Soo? 

— A Annabeth se apaixonou pelo Percy mesmo vendo ele babar enquanto dormia, então eu posso ter esperanças — ele retrucou, limpando o canto da boca com o único guardanapo que tinha lembrado de pegar. — E além do mais, eu não vi ele por aqui.

O casal se entreolhou, e naquela troca de olhares, sorriram de um jeito travesso. 

— O que foi? — o Byun perguntou, desconfiado. Não gostava quando eles faziam aquilo de se comunicar apenas com o olhar. Parecia uma comunicação telepática, e o fazia se sentir excluído do trio. 

Aquele tipo de proximidade que os namorados tinham era algo que Baekhyun queria muito sentir algum dia. Conseguir ser próximo de seu par romântico ao ponto de estarem conectados sem precisarem dizer nem uma palavra para entenderem um ao outro. Achava aquilo mágico e muito raro, pois poucos casais na vida real se entendiam tão bem quanto Kyungsoo e Jongin. Era algo que parecia alma gêmea, na sua visão. 

— A gente viu ele aqui com uns amigos… — comentou o Do, sugestivamente. O jogador de futebol era sempre alguém bastante amoroso e brincalhão, e vê-lo zombar da sua cara enquanto segurava um grande urso, com os olhos grandinhos brilhantes como quem não estava falando nada demais era um tanto humilhante. 

O Byun revirou os olhos, tentando disfarçar o tremor das pernas que começaram assim que a notícia de que Sehun estava ali foi lhe dada. Talvez estivesse em pânico, e apenas por precaução, limpou mais uma vez o canto da boca. 

— Viu, Soo? Ele não sabe disfarçar. — Jongin riu. — Você tá trabalhando em qual, hoje? 

— Casa dos Espelhos. — Suspirou. — Daqui a pouco eu já volto pra lá… O que o Sehun vai achar de mim vestido desse jeito...?

— Um grande mané. — O melhor amigo deu de ombros. — Mas você pelo menos tem um emprego e notas boas, enquanto a maioria desses caras aí não sabe nem o que vão fazer da vida. 

— Amor, você não se encaixa nessa descrição? — Kyungsoo abafou uma risada, todavia seu coração amoleceu com a expressão ofendida de Jongin. — Mas é verdade, Baek. Você não deveria ligar pra isso, e aliás, seu uniforme fica lindo em você, ele seria idiota de não gostar. 

Baekhyun acabou concordando, mas sem muitas esperanças. O Kim estreitou os olhos, desconfiado, porque sabia que havia algo a mais por vir do melhor amigo. 

— Eu espero que eles estejam lá agora, não quero virar chacota pra escola inteira. Mas, talvez o Sehun não faça isso. Ele… ele é diferente. 

— A única coisa que ele tem de diferente é a posição no time — retrucou Jongin —, de resto, tudo igual: cabelo loiro, corpo de quem vai em academia cinco vezes por semana, um papo pra conquistar garota, e tem pais ricos. 

— Ele não é assim, amor. Também não precisa exagerar. — Kyungsoo apertou a mão na cintura do namorado. — Não vamos conseguir fazer o Baek desapegar com mentiras, porque quanto mais você fala, mais ele defende… 

— Eu não defendo, só não acho justo mentir sobre ele. — Deu de ombros. — Vocês não vão lá? Podiam me dar uma moral e dizer que encontrar um ótimo funcionário, não?

— Eu não sou muito de mentir, sabe? — O melhor amigo mordeu o lábio inferior. 

— Mas é de matar aulas. — Baekhyun revirou os olhos. — E de copiar as minhas tarefas, e de falar mal dos outros, e de- 

— Soo, você não acha o Baekhyun um ótimo funcionário? Perfeito, zero defeitos e super educado? — Em um tom irônico, ele satisfez o ego do Byun. — A gente vai passar lá mais tarde, vai ser… nosso final romântico, o que acha?

Poucos minutos de conversa depois, o rapaz se levantou e respirou fundo, Seu intervalo tinha acabado e era sua obrigação voltar imediatamente para o posto designado. Era uma pena que o tempo tivesse passado tão rápido enquanto estava com eles, mas já o tinha aliviado da tensão que sentia antes.

Por mais que estar com Kyungsoo e Jongin sempre trouxesse para si uma sensação de vela, de solidão, era melhor estar acompanhado deles do que completamente sozinho em seu quarto chorando por histórias de amor que nunca chegariam nem próximas de seu fracasso em relações do tipo na vida real.

Assim que se despediu do casal, voltou para a Casa dos Espelhos com as mãos nos bolsos do macacão, e uma grande vontade de dormir após ter comido tanto e conversado com os amigos, mas o Byun teve uma grande surpresa quando voltou para completar seu turno, e Yongsun estava já com outras roupas e a mochila nas costas, indicando que estava prestes a ir embora. A expressão um tanto apressada da colega de trabalho o fez pensar que havia acontecido algo de muito ruim, mas ele não tinha ideia do que, e estava com medo de descobrir. Ela parecia estar correndo para ir embora, como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa.

Na entrada da Casa dos Espelhos, haviam alguns estudantes da mesma escola que ele, e assim que os viu, foi um instinto quase natural o de procurar por Sehun, mas que não estava entre eles. Como algumas garotas, também do mesmo lugar onde estudava estavam com o grupo, Baekhyun imaginou que o Oh provavelmente estaria em outro lugar acompanhado dela, ou pior, que estivesse se atracando em alguma das atrações do _Lotte World._

Se fosse verdade, ele não ficaria surpreso. Aquilo acontecia bastante nos mais possíveis cantos do parque, e durante muitas vezes teve a infelicidade de encontrar casais dando belos amassos enquanto o Byun estava apenas indo ao banheiro ou procurava a mãe de alguém perdido.

Baekhyun se aproximou de Yongsun com medo, e já imaginando a bronca que a equipe iria levar, seja lá pelo que tivesse acontecido enquanto estava fora. A colega se aproximou, e deu um tapinha em seu ombro. 

— Tô vazando, guerreiro. Alguém se perdeu e apertou o botão anti-pânico bem na hora que você chegou… pode ir lá. — A colega sorriu e o desejou boa sorte. 

Ele pensou em dizer que aquilo era algo que ela poderia ter feito, mas resolveu poupar uma briga e caminhar em passos lentos e tortuosos até a sala das câmeras de vigilância para ver qual a criança perdida naquele momento. Não estava nem um pouco animado para achá-la. A parte mais complicada de seu trabalho era a de conversar com crianças e entender o mundo em que viviam, que por mais que parecesse o mesmo, era muito diferente do seu. Ele se esforçava, mas era um sufoco na maior parte do tempo. Todavia, assim que procurou pelos corredores nas telas quem estava perdido, seu coração disparou e as palmas das mãos começaram a suar. Estava. Em. Pânico. 

[...]

Baekhyun não acreditava muito em sorte, mas quando se tratava de destino, tudo em sua vida parecia fazer sentido, principalmente aquele momento especial. Sentia-se como Percy Jackson indo em direção ao Olimpo em sua primeira missão, incapaz de saber se seria punido ou poupado pelos deuses. Estava tremendo dos pés a cabeça, e sua boca estava seca. 

Enquanto caminhava entre os corredores espelhados, o Byun se perguntava o que havia feito de tão bom para ser recompensado com aquele momento. Oh Sehun estava perdido em uma das salas da Casa dos Espelhos, esperando por ajuda para poder sair de lá. Foi impossível não sorrir como um idiota, e pareceu simpático perto dos que frequentavam a atração, mal sabiam os turistas o motivo de sua felicidade.

— _“Eu sou o Mc Maneiro tamanho incrível, cara!”_ — murmurou para si mesmo, com o ego acima dos céus. — _“Sou Leo Valdez, bad boy supremo. E as gatas amam um bad boy.”,_ e agora estou indo resgatar minha Calypso na ilha de Ogigia… 

Parecia desfilar ao andar, e ele não se importava. Não naquele momento. 

Baekhyun olhou para o chão, se lembrando das marcas para o caminho que deveria seguir, mas quando estava mais próximo que nunca do amor de sua vida, um estranho barulho de choro chamou sua atenção. Diminuiu a velocidade de seus passos, tentando ouvir melhor para saber se precisaria respirar fundo e adivinhar que era uma criança, ou se podia relaxar e conferir se era apenas Sehun fungando e suas especulações eram mentira. 

— Eu fui falar com uma criança, mãe, e quando me dei conta todo mundo já tinha ido embora! — Aquela era sua voz, disso o Byun tinha certeza. Seu coração e sua mente não iam enganá-lo quando se tratava de Oh Sehun, o capitão do time de futebol. — Eu não vou ligar pra eles, vão achar que eu sou uma vergonha! 

Baekhyun ficou boquiaberto, e de imediato cobriu a boca, olhando para os lados para conferir se havia alguém ali por perto. Era coincidência demais estar ali, sozinho, a pouquíssimos metros do rapaz que gostava. 

Se aproximou bem devagar, a ponto de vê-lo nos reflexos do espelho, mas ainda se manter em um ponto estratégico para observar o Oh. Suas pernas estavam tremendo como nunca, e podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Sempre ficava nervoso perto de Sehun. 

O jogador estava sentado no meio da sala, com o celular contra o ouvido e chorando de verdade. 

— Mãe, não é assim que funciona! Eu tô com os olhos vermelhos, eles vão achar que eu chorei! — Fungou, enxugando o rosto. — Não posso falar com ninguém sobre isso, e até agora não veio nenhum funcionário! Sim, eu já apertei, mãe… não vou sair daqui até aparecer alguém. 

Sehun parecia bastante insistente contra o aparelho, mas a pose que tinha naquele instante, não era a do capitão dos Wolves, e sim a de uma criança perdida chamando pela mãe. 

— Eu não tô com medo! Mas vou esperar por ajuda. Eu só não quero me perder ainda mais! Eu me sinto… a Calypso em Ogigia, mãe. 

A vontade do Byun era de aparecer ali e dizer novamente a frase icônica de seu personagem favorito da saga de Percy Jackson. O corpo inteiro estava eufórico e doido para dizer que tinha entendido aquela referência e estava ali para ajudá-lo, mas algo dentro de si o convenceu de permanecer escondido, o observando por mais um tempinho. 

— Não sei, mãe, eu nem queria ter vindo, mas eles insistiram tanto… — Fungou novamente, como se estivesse prestes a chorar mais, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Eu sinto falta de vocês. Era pra vocês terem vindo comigo, a gente combinou há tanto tempo! E-eu entendi, eu sei que foi urgente… Mãe, para, eu não quero te ouvir de novo explicando sobre ficar de sobreaviso. Eu… eu já entendi mãe. Só qu- Espera aí.

Baekhyun não esperava que o Oh o descobrisse tão rápido. Os malditos reflexos denunciaram sua presença, e foi extremamente constrangedor quando os olhos de Sehun encontraram os seus. Ele recuou imediatamente, encostando a cabeça no espelho contrário, umedecendo os lábios. Tinha certeza que tinha sido pego no flagra babando pelo jogador. Estava envergonhado, mas precisava encarar aquilo de frente. 

— Acho que a ajuda chegou, mãe… Sim, eu espero vocês, também te amo. — Mas não houveram movimentos do Oh em sua direção. 

O Byun resolveu esperar por mais um minuto, mas ao perceber que Sehun não iria mesmo o enfrentar, engoliu a saliva, nervoso, e caminhou até a entrada da sala, finalmente frente a frente com o rapaz que tinha os olhos avermelhados e as bochechas um pouco úmidas. O Oh ainda estava sentado, mas assim que o viu, levantou imediatamente, disfarçando o choro. 

— Caramba, quanto pó… sabe, seria legal varr- Senhor Supremo do Banheiro? — Sehun estava bastante surpreso, e fez questão de olhá-lo de cima a baixo. Baekhyun quase desmaiou. — Você… trabalha aqui? 

— É tipo isso. Eu não tenho um Fergus nem nada, mas acho que sei a saída dessa Ogigia aqui. — Brincou, com um sorriso nervoso em seus lábios. — Desculpa, eu acabei ouvindo. 

— Ah, você viu isso? Nossa, que vergonha… eu devo parecer um idiota agora, não? Eu juro que chorei por causa do pó no chão, não foi por- 

— E seus amigos lá fora coincidentemente te deixaram aqui morrendo de chorar por causa do pó, que não faz mal ao seu nariz, mas pros seus olhos? — O Byun cruzou os braços. 

— Foi exatamente isso! — Ele não estava sendo irônico, mas mentindo sobre a verdadeira razão do choro. Era um pouco fofo, na visão do rapaz apaixonado. — Você é realmente inteligente, não? 

— Sou formado em algumas temporadas de Sherlock, então eu sei desvendar algumas coisas só com uma olhada rapidinha no lugar. — Novamente, zombou, mas não de maneira maldosa. Estava até mesmo se divertindo com aquilo. 

— E o que foi sua conclusão, posso saber? 

— Mas é claro, meu caro Watson. Você deve ter mais ou menos seus sete ou oito anos e tá acostumado a ficar bastante com os pais, se sentiu perdido sem eles e a única alternativa foi pedir por socorro. Por sorte, as crianças de hoje em dia têm celulares, então você conseguiu ligar pra sua mãe, que tá te esperando lá fora, esperando que o filho dela ache o caminho sozinho. — Deu de ombros. — É tão vergonhoso assim estar perdido? 

O Oh suspirou, se sentindo derrotado pela falsa genialidade de Baekhyun. Mesmo que pudesse ser estranho pensar nisso, o Byun sentia de verdade uma conexão diferente com o jogador. Conseguia conversar com ele, independente do medo de falar algo muito vergonhoso e fazer papel de idiota. Era diferente, como se estivesse falando com alguém próximo, mas ao mesmo tempo, desconhecido. 

— Seria mais fácil dar uma desculpa se eu tivesse aqui com uma garota. — Brincou, e Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha. Por poucos segundos, tinha se esquecido que Sehun era um maldito hétero. — É muito ruim eu pedir pra você não… comentar com ninguém? 

— Posso fazer isso, você nunca espalhou sobre o dia em que eu levei um banho de água vazada de cano. — Sorriu, e podia jurar que nunca pareceu tão bobo. — Vai ser meu segundo ato como Percy Jackson, te ajudar a achar o caminho para sairmos do Tártato. 

— Percy? Não, você agora é mais o Leo, sabe, resgatando a Calypso em Ogigia e tudo mais — o jogador rebateu. 

— Mas Ogigia era uma ilha bonita, o Tártaro… era mais sombrio — justificou Baekhyun. 

— Estamos em um parque de diversões, aqui é um lugar bonito. E até mesmo as ilhas tem suas partes sombrias. — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. — E então, Valdez, vai cumprir sua promessa e me ajudar a sair? 

As bochechas do Byun ficaram quentes, e ele engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquilo. Tinha certeza de que as intenções do Oh ao dizer aquilo eram diferentes da maneira que sua mente interpretou, mas não conseguiu resistir a criar um ponto a mais de esperança para um laço a mais. 

Não queria sair dali para não acabar com a pouca conversa que tinham, mas precisava se lembrar que estava no trabalho, e haviam outras pessoas precisando de sua ajuda. Em um suspiro triste, guiou Sehun para o corredor principal, e só tirou os olhos dele quando o viu encontrar os amigos, que comemoraram a volta do capitão dos Wolves. 

— Onde você tava, cara? — um deles perguntou — A gente ficou maluco te esperando! 

— Encontrei uma pessoa, sabem como é… escurinho, lugar meio vazio… — Sugestivo, ele mentiu. Baekhyun franziu a testa, ouvindo aquilo. 

— Era gata, pelo menos? 

— É o Sehun cara, acha que ele vai em coisa mais ou menos? — o outro respondeu, e todos riram como se aquilo fosse realmente engraçado — Mas e aí, como ela era? 

O Oh pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder, e ao olhar para trás e se dar conta que o Byun ainda o encarava, sorriu, e voltou o rosto para os amigos. 

— Se eu te contasse, você iria se apaixonar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei vocês, mas eu não compro essa de Sehun pegador, e vão descobrir no futuro porque eu não acredito em na-di-nha disso! O que acharam? Já sabem quem sou? hihi espero que sim!
> 
> Até o próximo, galerinha!


	2. Lotte Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha só, chegou rápido hein? Aposto que os irmãos Stoll te deram aquele tênis com asas, não? Hm, tô de olho! 
> 
> Como eu adoro encher um plot simples e bonitinho com coisas MEUS DEUSES O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO, agora vocês vão descobrir um pouco mais sobre o Sehun e a fama dele, e o quanto... Sebaek tem uma química diferente. Tipo o Percy no mar, sabe? Encaixa. 
> 
> (adendo que tô perdida mexendo nisso aqui, mas deixo já explicado: eu quero muito agradecer a minha beta pela paciência. fico triste que não tenha criado um laço muito forte com você, mas obrigada por se dispor a betar essa fanfic! e agradeço também a bibi e a mi que aguentaram meus surtos colocando cada referência

Sehun se apaixonou pelos livros de Percy Jackson quando completou seus doze anos e ganhou o primeiro box de presente de Natal de sua mãe. Foi atrasado por uma semana, mas eles conseguiram, estranhamente, comemorar o feriado durante o Ano Novo. Porque era uma criança, o Oh não se importava, contanto que tivesse seus pais ali ao seu lado. 

Sempre que contava aos amigos que seus pais eram comissários de bordo, todos faziam perguntas e ficavam admirados, mas ele não gostava tanto assim. Precisou se acostumar a conviver muito mais com sua avó e seus amigos do que com as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo, porque estavam sempre trabalhando e não tinham tanta opção de negar voos para agradar as vontades do único filho. 

Sua mãe dizia que os livros eram feitos para ele viajar de uma maneira diferente, e que podia fazer diversos amigos dentro das páginas sempre que se sentisse sozinho. Durante boa parte de sua vida escolar se sentiu assim, o que o fez criar um hábito muito intenso de leitura. Não dos clássicos coreanos que as escolas o mandavam ler, mas as sagas infanto-juvenil que realmente levavam os jovens leitores para outros mundos. 

Todavia, quando resolveu, por influência de sua vó, entrar no time de futebol da escola, percebeu que nem todos tinham o mesmo gosto literário que ele, e alguns nem mesmo  possuíam  interesse pela leitura. Ele se adaptou a um grupo bem diferente do que sentia se encaixar, mas tentava todos os dias se convencer que era melhor aquilo, do que ficar sozinho.  No entanto, uma semana depois do ocorrido no  _ Lotte World _ , Sehun tentou de várias maneiras entrar em contato com Baekhyun para pelo menos conseguir pegar seu telefone e papear sobre assuntos que tinham em comum. Ele estava um pouco mais ansioso que o normal para o fim do treino, porque seu sexto sentido dizia que conseguiria achar o Byun de uma vez por todas, ou como gostava de chamar, o Senhor Supremo do Banheiro. Desde a primeira conversa com o rapaz, ele sentiu que havia encontrado um amigo de verdade. As pouquíssimas conversas que tiveram indicavam que havia uma conexão diferente entre os dois, principalmente pelo gosto do Byun por Percy Jackson também. 

O Oh achou que havia sido um idiota por nomeá-lo daquela maneira, e Baekhyun nunca se mostrou muito próximo de outras pessoas que não fossem Jongin ou Kyungsoo, então não foi capaz, em tanto tempo, de criar alguma coragem para chamá-lo de verdade para um papo legal. 

— Foco, Sehun! — O treinador chamou sua atenção ao percebê-lo distraído. 

O capitão do time assentiu, enxugando o suor da testa com as costas da mão. 

— Tá pensando na gatinha dele — zoou um dos companheiros do time, Changmo. Sehun revirou os olhos com o comentário do rapaz. Sempre que ele abria a boca, sentia seu estômago embrulhar, por motivos bem específicos. 

Odiava o jogador, e sabia que muita gente sentia o mesmo, mas enquanto não tivesse autorização de seu treinador, não poderia expulsá-lo do time. Todavia, sonhava com o dia em que iria fazer isso. 

— Se o tempo que você gasta falando de mulher, passasse treinando, a gente não teria que ficar aqui até mais tarde nos treinos — reclamou Kyungsoo, irritado. 

— Se você beijasse mais mulheres, talvez não ficaria tão bravinho. — O Kim continou zombando. — Bem que disseram que todo viado é escandaloso, tsc. 

— Repete o que você disse, seu babaca! — O Do avançou na direção alheia, mas o capitão do time foi imediatamente de encontro a ele, erguendo os braços para que não passasse dali. Kyungsoo era um bom jogador, e não podia perdê-lo por má conduta. — Quando eu te pegar no soco, você vai ver quem é o viado!

— Kyungsoo, não faz isso ficar pior pra você — murmurou Sehun, o encarando nos olhos. 

— O que está havendo? — o treinador perguntou, com os olhos atentos aos garotos tensos. 

Nenhum deles sabia explicar, e os envolvidos também não estavam a fim de dar a primeira palavra. Um campeonato se aproximava, e por mais que a vontade de brigar fosse enorme, precisavam manter o time, se guardar para primeiro ganhar o título. O Oh sabia que dali para frente, a tensão entre os rapazes seria ainda maior, e precisava urgentemente arrumar alguma maneira de resolver os conflitos entre eles da maneira mais pacífica possível. 

— Não é nada, treinador — disse, por fim. — Vamos fazer uma partida agora, façam um alongamento rápido. Chanyeol, separa os times! 

Aquilo foi o suficiente para distrair o mais velho, que se sentou no banco da quadra aberta e encarou os jogadores durante o treino. 

Sehun e os colegas se ajudaram durante os aquecimentos antes da partida, e assim que o Park mostrou a divisão para que treinassem, os jogadores foram cada um para seu lado do campo. Porém, no instante em que o treinador assoprou o apito, indicando o início do jogo, o capitão olhou para o lado e viu Baekhyun sentado na arquibancada, conversando com Jongin distraidamente. 

Por mais que estivesse em um momento importante, precisava aproveitar a oportunidade que jurava que os deuses tinham lhe dado. Ignorou por completo a partida iniciada e correu para o canto da quadra, em direção ao Byun. Era estranho, mas se sentia nervoso. Todos estavam olhando e o encaravam confusos, chamando seu nome de volta. 

— E aí, eu disse pro meu pai que… 

— Senhor Supremo do Banheiro! — gritou Sehun, sem medo de parecer um idiota. Baekhyun já tinha o visto de jeito pior, então não se importava mais. — Tenho a leve impressão de que você tá fugindo de mim. 

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, claramente  constrangido com a abordagem tão repentina. Ali, o Oh notou que havia uma grande diferença no rapaz quando ele estava no trabalho e na escola. 

— Hm, eu? — O Byun ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Não, você queria falar alguma coisa comigo? 

— Sim — respondeu como se fosse óbvio. — Quero seu telefone. 

Baekhyun parecia bem mais sério e reservado fora do  _ Lotte World.  _ Não havia aquela magia do parque, em que todos os funcionários agiam como ajudantes do Papai Noel, sempre felizes, receptivos e de bem com a vida. Fora do local de trabalho, era realmente mais um jovem comum e cansado das injustiças escolares. 

O ruivo permaneceu em silêncio, um tanto em choque com o pedido. Sehun  pigarreou , desajeitado. 

— Não seu telefone, mas o número, sabe? Eu tô tentando falar com você a semana inteira, mas… parece que você some sempre! — Tentou se explicar rapidamente. — Você pode anotar em um papel e me entregar? Rapidinho. 

— A-ah… tá. Tá bem, meu número… —  O Byun trocou olhares suspeitos com Jongin, que se segurava para não explodir em risadas. Assim como pedido, ele anotou o número de seu celular em uma folha do caderno e entregou para o capitão do time.

— Finalmente — comemorou discretamente, sorrindo para o ruivo. — Vamos conversar muito sobre Percy Jackson, tenho altas teorias pra contar! 

Animado, Sehun correu de volta para o campo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Dobrou o papel até que ficasse bem pequeno, e colocou dentro da cueca para não perdê-lo. 

Foi bastante complicado jogar com aquele maldito papelzinho pinicando diversos lugares de sua bunda, mas era algo que valia a pena passar. Tinha procurado tanto Baekhyun pelos corredores da escola, que algumas poucas horas com uma folha dentro da cueca não poderia tirar seu alívio por finalmente ter alguém para conversar sobre assuntos que não envolviam festas, garotas ou coisas do tipo. 

Depois do treino, todos foram juntos, exaustos, para o vestiário  tomar  um banho. Jogaram três partidas em times diferentes para preparem melhor as dinâmicas entre si, e foi uma maneira eficaz de se acostumarem um com o outro mais rápido. Como esperado, o Oh não encontrou o ruivo na arquibancada quando o jogo acabou, mas não se importou mais com aquilo. Em sua cueca, havia a solução para todos os problemas de comunicação que tiveram durante aquela semana difícil. 

— Ela não tá me respondendo, quer pagar de difícil, então… — Changmo jogou o celular com raiva no banco de madeira. 

— Só paga, todo mundo sabe que essa garota é fácil pra caralh o. — Um dos amigos do rapaz riu, dando um tapa no ombro do jogador. — Ela mal tinha conhecido o Sehun naquela festa que você quis ficar com ela e já foram pro quarto. Fala aí, capitão, a Joohyun não é fácil pra caralho? 

— Fácil vai ser expulsar vocês do time se continuarem com esses comentários. — Rebateu o Oh. — Daqui trinta minutos o inspetor vai fechar o vestiário, sejam rápidos com esses banhos, aí. 

Foi fácil calar os garotos por algum tempo. Após a resposta do capitão do time, eles resolveram focar nos próprios afazeres para não o deixar irritado. Ninguém gostava quando Sehun ficava bravo e resolvia dar broncas no time, porque apesar de ser um ótimo amigo e animado a todos os momentos, quando precisava ser pulso firme, não havia brincadeira que pudesse aliviar a barra dos outros jogadores. 

— E então, Sehun… quem era o cara que você pediu o telefone? — arriscou Chanyeol a perguntar enquanto trocava de roupa. 

— É um colega de sala — respondeu, incapaz de se lembrar de seu nome real. Foi então, que o Oh percebeu: não sabia o nome dele. E se sabia, não se lembrava.  _ Senhor Supremo do Banheiro  _ era imensamente melhor. — A gente tem um trabalho pra entregar mas eu não vi ele a semana toda, aí precisei aproveitar hoje pra conseguir ter algum meio de contato. Coisa de louco, né? 

[...]

Baekhyun estava se segurando bastante para não surtar perto de Jongin, porque sabia qual seria sua reação, e não queria ouvir ofensas em relação a Oh Sehun. O grande episódio do capitão dos Wolves interrompendo um treino apenas para pedir seu número de telefone tinha sido clichê o suficiente para deixá-lo nas nuvens durante o dia todo, e por mais que tentasse disfarçar, era claro, enquanto estavam em seu quarto, que sua mente estava em outro lugar. 

— Você já tá criando esperanças com el e. — O Kim revirou os olhos. — Eu acho que o Sehun não tem intenções de flertar com você, Baek. Sabe que tô falando isso pro seu bem, não é?

— Jongin, eu não tô esperando nada dele. Posso me contentar fácil com uma amizad e. — Dando de ombros, o Byun fez pouco caso da preocupação do melhor amigo. 

— Como, depois de tanto tempo de amizade, você ainda ousa mentir desse jeito pra mim, Baek? 

— Não menti! É sério. E depois que a gente conversou, eu percebi isso. Acho que seríamos melhores como amigos, não… namorado s. — Fingiu um suspiro triste.

— Do nada, isso, sério? — Jongin riu. 

— Jongin, a gente conversou durante as aulas e não teve nem um pingo de possibilidade dele ter pedido meu telefone por interesse! 

Todavia, seu coração estava mais apertado que nunca, esperando por uma nova mensagem dele. 

Sehun estava realmente empenhado em mandá-lo mensagem durante as aulas, perguntando tudo o que podia sobre sua relação com os livros de Percy Jackson. A cada minuto que se passava, Baekhyun tinha mais e mais esperanças. Fez questão de se despedir dele pessoalmente antes de voltar para casa, e tinha sido, de fato, surpreendente. O capitão dos Wolves era o tipo de pessoa que o Byun sempre imaginou que pudesse namorar um dia. Engraçado, simpático, e sempre tentava engajar um novo assunto quando percebia que o atual estava morrendo. 

Baekhyun podia fingir ao máximo para o melhor amigo, mas não enganava a própria mente. 

— Eu não entendo como ele é tão desejado pelas meninas, Baek — comentou o Kim, apoiando o queixo entre as mãos. — Não é por nada, mas o Soo é muito mais galã que ele, não acha? 

— Eu acho que existem gostos diferente s. — Dando de ombros, o Byun pegou seu celular e abriu o chat da conversa com Sehun. Foi inevitável se pegar relendo tudo o que conversaram mais cedo enquanto Jongin falava mais e mais sobre o quanto seu namorado era melhor que o Oh. 

— Claro, nem todo mundo pode ter um ótimo gosto — bufou — , mas se você ver por outro lado, é até melhor assim. Não preciso ficar brigando com ninguém pra ter o Soo pra mim. 

— Ele é doidinho por você . — Suspirou  Baekhyun, lembrando-se do que Sehun tinha dito quando saíram da Casa dos Espelhos. Preferiu não contar aquilo ao melhor amigo, pois só reforçaria os argumentos do amigo de que estava se afundando em ilusões e migalhas para alimentar sua paixão unilateral. 

Triste mesmo era pensar que talvez Jongin pudesse estar certo. 

— Ainda bem, não? O bom gosto vem dos dois lados. — Brincou. — Aliás, o Soo me disse que vai ter outra festa hoje, e dessa vez ele vai. 

— O Sehun comentou sobre isso, que ia ser aniversário de alguém, ou algo do tipo . — Franziu  a testa. — Você não tá com medo do Kyungsoo ir, não é?

— Eu tenho medo dele acabar brigando com alguém do time, principalmente aquele Changmo. Ninguém gosta desse merdinha. 

— Ele não é burro, Jongin. Não vai brigar no meio de tanta gente sabendo que pode sair como o vilão . — Baekhyun andou até o amigo e apertou seus ombros, numa tentativa de deixá-lo menos preocupado. — Vamos nos distrair. Você pode falar mal de quem quiser hoje, sou todo a ouvidos. 

— Tem certeza, Baek? 

— Absoluta. Vamos esquecer matemática pra você não se preocupar com o seu namorado. 

Os planos para seu dia de folga eram de estudar o dia inteiro e ajudar Jongin a recuperar as notas baixas, mas sabia o quão sensível ele ficava quando o assunto era Kyungsoo e as festas que sua turma dava. Não eram tão seguras para alguém como o Do, gay.  Então, podia sacrificar uma bela e tranquila tarde de estudos para ajudar o melhor amigo. 

— Já que você diz… — O Kim pigarreou. — Esses dias, o cara da cantina… 

Baekhyun suspirou. Teria um longo dia pela frente. 

[...]

Já era a terceira garota que Sehun levava para o quarto em apenas uma noite. Yeri foi a primeira, pega de surpresa, porém aliviada por estar ali. Ela ficou um pouco confusa quando Soyeon apareceu, da mesma maneira, empurrada pelo capitão dos Wolves. As duas se encararam, constrangidas e cheias de perguntas para fazer ao Oh, mas apenas quando Yoohyeon veio a aparecer ali, que tudo ficou um tanto mais claro. 

As três meninas estavam sentadas na cama do quarto, encarando Sehun, que encarava a tela desligada do celular como se estivesse esperando por uma ligação. 

— Como você percebeu? — a mais nova do trio, Yeri, perguntou, rompendo o silêncio que durou vários minutos ali. — Quero dizer, não é possível que esteja observando todas as meninas, não é? 

— Fica quieta, Yeri — murmurou uma delas. — A gente nem sabe se ele faz parte do grupo nojento, não pode criar laços com o inimigo. 

— Eu só tô perguntando! — rebateu, ofendida. 

— A gente devia sair daqui, isso sim. Esses homens fetichistas . — Soyeon revirou os olhos. — Aposto que chamou a gente aqui pra convencer a fazer- 

— Vocês são amigas da Sooyoung, não? — Sehun as interrompeu, e por mais que seu tom de voz o fizesse parecer bravo, ele não estava se sentindo daquela maneira com as garotas. — Ela é do terceiro ano D. Conhecem? Ruivinha, tem franja que cobre a testa e tudo mais. 

As garotas se entreolharam, incertas se deveriam falar algo. O Oh suspirou. Ele tinha sérias dificuldades em falar com meninas que não fossem sua melhor amiga. Sua fama de “pegador”, de hétero, de famoso nas festas era bem o contrário do que imaginavam. 

— Não sei como falar disso com vocês, ela pediu pra eu ser… cuidadoso . — Pigarreou. 

— Acha mesmo que a gente vai acreditar nessa porcaria? — Yoohyeon cruzou os braços. 

— Ele é maluco?! Usando a Soo pra ficar com a gente?  — A  Jeon ficou boquiaberta. — E pensar que todo mundo fala bem desse aí… 

— Bem que me falaram que essas festas eram furada… 

— Não, não! — Sehun negou frenético com as mãos, desesperado por não saber como conversar com elas sobre o que estava acontecendo. — Não é cuidadoso desse tipo! É que… é sobre o Changmo. Ele tá perseguindo vocês, não tá? Eu sou amigo da Sooyoung, sério! Podem perguntar pra ela! 

Novamente, o trio se encarou e voltaram o olhar para o rapaz. O Oh podia sentir sua pele sendo ressecada a cada segundo que elas o julgavam apenas com os olhos. 

— Vamos estabelecer uma linha, então. Não saio dessa cadeira, mas preciso conversar com vocês. 

— Desembucha, já tá ficando suspeit o. —  Yeri franziu a testa, brava. Sehun só conseguiu achá-la fofa. 

Então, ele explicou o verdadeiro motivo para ter levado as garotas para o quarto. Há algumas semanas atrás, Sooyoung comentou com ele sobre um dos jogadores do time, Changmo. Contou sobre algumas denúncias contra o rapaz que foram feitas em relação ao assédio que algumas garotas próximas de si estavam sofrendo, mas a diretoria se recusou a fazer algo por não haverem provas o suficiente. 

Desde então, os dois criaram um plano bastante secreto para que conseguissem reunir provas o suficiente para levarem diretamente aos órgãos maiores da educação não haver justificativas na defesa de Changmo. Aos poucos, a Park estava avisando as amigas que frequentavam as mesmas festas que os rapazes do time dos Wolves que caso algo ocorresse, deveriam falar diretamente com Sehun, e que ele poderia ajudar. 

Era um tanto assustador, porque boa parte da turma de garotas ainda não sabia disso e não tinha ideia de que podiam confiar em alguém. 

Durante a explicação do Oh, Soyeon baixou um pouco sua guarda, segurando a mão de Yeri, que parecia mais nervosa pela situação em que se encontrava. 

— Então, o que a gente vai fazer? Ficar aqui até a festa acabar? — perguntou a Kim — Não acredito que perdi a premiere de Rupaul’s Drag Race pra ficar presa em um quarto. 

— Vocês têm duas opções: a primeira é de chamar um Uber e irem para casa, a segunda é ligarem pra Sooyoung. Ela disse que sempre que isso acontecer, se dispõe a buscar as meninas que ficarem comigo. Eu recomendo a segunda opção, inclusive . — Deu de ombros. 

— Na Soo a gente pode confiar mesmo — Yoohyeon murmurou. — O que vocês acham? 

— Agora qualquer coisa é melhor que ficar aqu i. — A Jeon deu de ombros. — Vai que o Changmo dá a louca e bate na porta querendo saber o qu- Espera! Então você não é “pegador” igual todos dizem! 

Sehun piscou, incapaz de decifrar se a maneira como ela disse o fez parecer bom ou mau. 

— Hm, é . — Engoliu a saliva. — A gente faz um pacto pra disfarçar. Ninguém faz perguntas se eu disser que só beijei alguém, agora se eu falo que trouxe pro quarto pra bater um papo, não tem uma alma que acredite. 

— Então vamos ter que falar que você ficou com três ao mesmo tempo? O que é isso? É pra subir seu ego? — Yeri perguntou. 

— É um disfarce pra não desconfiarem de nad a. — Ele revirou os olhos, já impaciente por ter que explicar várias vezes o mesmo plano. — Isso foi tudo ideia da Sooyoung, inclusive. Eu só concordei porque… não quero ver minha melhor amiga tendo medo de ir pra escola por causa desse cara. 

— Por isso ela anda faltando tanto… —  Observou Soyeon. — Sabe de uma coisa, eu achei que você fosse mais um escroto chato igual a eles. Muitas amigas minhas já falaram sobre você, que ficaram em festas e tudo mais e que foi “o melhor dia da vida delas”. Agora eu entendo, foi o melhor dia porque elas escaparam de um predador. 

O Oh concordou com a cabeça. Ele aprendeu com a amiga que sempre que uma mulher falava sobre aquele assunto, era sua obrigação como homem abaixar a cabeça e ouvir. No começo, foi difícil porque se sentia ofendido com boa parte do que elas diziam, mas depois de um tempo, passou a compreender o ódio que sentiam por outros meninos e o trauma que carregavam apenas por serem mulheres. 

— Yeri, você vai ligar pra Soo? Eu não tenho o telefone novo dela. Acho que deveríamos conversar sobre isso… salvei todas as conversas com o Changmo, pode ser útil na denúncia que ela vai fazer. 

A mais nova assentiu, e então, lentamente, Sehun se distanciou do assunto para focar no próprio mundinho, o qual estava abalado com as novas mensagens de Baekhyun. 

**[Senhor Supremo do Banheiro 22:50]:** Como você pode estar em uma festa e no celular? Vai aproveitar! 

**[Senhor Supremo do Banheiro 22:50]:** Argh, o Jongin tá me perguntando sobre o Kyungsoo. Ele não arrumou nenhuma briga, certo? 

O capitão sorriu inconscientemente lendo. Era um alívio poder finalmente conversar com o Byun depois de tanto tempo sem coragem para chegar perto dele. Estava cada vez mais solto nas mensagens, como se fossem amigos há um longo tempo, o que fazia com que Sehun ficasse ainda mais confortável conversando com o rapaz. 

**[Lobo Chefe 22:51]:** Essa festa tá um saco… eu devia ter ficado em casa. 

**[Lobo Chefe 22:51]:** Sobre o Soo, tá tudo bem. Ele tá no canto dele com alguns amigos e tudo mais. 

Quase de imediato, Baekhyun o respondeu de volta. O Oh adorava pessoas que o respondiam rápido, principalmente quando estava no tédio e queria conversar. 

**[Senhor Supremo do Banheiro 22:53]:** Festas de mortais são realmente chatas, você deve estar sofrendo muito. 

**[Senhor Supremo do Banheiro 22:53]:** Aposto que se tivesse Flor de Lótus aí, você nem  ia se lembrar que tinha um telefone, não é?

[Lobo Chefe 22:53]: Ah, nem me fala! Meu sonho sempre foi experimentar uma dessas… será que tem alguma receita na internet? 

**[Senhor Supremo do Banheiro 22:54]:** Ter até tem, mas o mesmo efeito maluco de ficar horas achando que o tempo não passa… infelizmente não. Isso é feito com outro tipo de alucinógeno. 

Sehun não tinha se dado conta de que ria em voz alta ao ler as mensagens do Byun, e talvez nem se importasse tanto. Estava feliz em finalmente poder ler e entender referências que sempre citava perto dos amigos, mas nenhum deles entendia ou se importava o suficiente para saber de onde vinham. Baekhyun tinha um charme especial, e aquilo… cativava um pouco o coração do capitão dos Wolves. 

O Oh sabia que não era gay, mas aquele rapaz o estava fazendo duvidar seriamente sobre sua posição famosa como hétero. Nem ao mesmo sabia se queria beijá-lo ou se era só uma emoção por finalmente ter conhecido alguém com os mesmos gostos. 

Todavia, estava bastante empenhado em descobrir. 

[...]

  
  


Baekhyun, sempre que estava em horário de trabalho, precisava manter a típica expressão de felicidade, esperança e agir como se tivesse sido abençoado pelos personagens da Disney. Em dias como aquele, em que estava com o astral para baixo, agradecia por ser um iniciante no trabalho e não precisar se fantasiar todos os dias para agradar crianças e tornar o dia delas melhor. 

Nos dias anteriores, estava  indo  dormir tão bem que podia jurar que sua coluna estava melhor e doendo muito menos do que costumava. Parecia que tinha se deitado em nuvens, de tão leve que se sentia. Porém, ao ouvir pela manhã nos corredores da escola, alguns dias depois, que Oh Sehun tinha ficado com três garotas ao mesmo tempo na festa em que tinham trocado várias mensagens, seu mundinho apaixonado desabou. 

De primeira, achou estranho, pois o capitão dos Wolves tinha dito a ele que estava entediado. Depois, o Byun pensou melhor. Lembrou a si mesmo que não era próximo de Sehun, e que não havia interesse romântico do lado alheio. 

— Tá dormindo? — Yongsun chamou a atenção do colega de trabalho. — Nunca vi alguém que gosta tanto de trabalhar igual a você, com essa cara aí mais expulsa do que traz gente. 

— Eu nem vi a hora… — reclamou, emburrado. — Hoje não foi um dia produtivo, só quero ir pro meu quarto dormir. 

— Ah, a vida adolescent e. — Ela  suspirou. — Tenho saudades dessa época. 

— Você é dois anos mais velha, o que tá falando? — Baekhyun riu. 

Os dois andaram juntos para a sala em que guardavam mochilas e outros pertences que não podiam ser usados durante o horário de trabalho. Era uma sala pequena, mas conseguiam dividir bem o espaço para se trocarem e descansarem em seus intervalos. 

— Amanhã você tá escalado também? — Yongsun perguntou. 

— Sim, vou substituir o Dae. Parece que a gripe tá complicada — explicou rapidamente ao guardar o uniforme na mochila. — Até lá, Sun! 

— Descanse, Baekhyun! Nada de ficar estudando até tarde! 

— Vou pensar no seu caso! 

Ele correu para a entrada do parque, ansioso para poder voltar logo para casa. Sempre que seu turno acabava, saía do local cansado e desejando fechar os olhos, mas era de praxe que seus pais estivessem ali, dentro do carro, esperando-o para levá-lo para casa. 

Eunseo e Hajoon eram o que o ruivo podia chamar de pais perfeitos. Muitas pessoas o perguntavam sobre a falta de uma “figura materna”, ou sobre “quem era a mãe” na relação homoafetiva deles. Baekhyun não se importava com nenhum dos comentários, porque ter dois pais o fez crescer com uma mente bastante aberta para o mundo. 

— Olha quem vem lá, o meu menino mais querido! — A buzina o assustou, e por mais que amasse muito eles, aquilo era o que odiava. O fato de o tratarem como um bebê que precisava ser muito mimado e enaltecido a todo instante. 

Aquelas situações em público o deixavam bastante constrangido, porque sabia que já era um adolescente, quase adulto, e não precisava de todo o teatro que seus pais faziam em cima de sua existência. 

— Diabéticos saiam do lugar, porque o docinho chegou! — Hajoon continuou buzinando e gritando até que o Byun tivesse atravessado a rua, escondendo o rosto e fingindo que não os conhecia. 

Seus pais eram dois garotões que viviam adoidados, como personagens de filme. Tinham um casamento bem estável e eram únicos a sua maneira. Nos últimos dias em que estava desanimado em relação a Sehun, eram eles quem animavam suas noites. Faziam maratonas de séries e conversavam sobre tudo o que podiam para não deixar a suposta flor, como chamavam o filho, murchar. 

Assim que Baekhyun chegou perto o suficiente do carro da família para que os gritos cessassem, ele teve uma surpresa. 

Oh Sehun, o capitão dos Wolves, estava na mesma calçada, correndo em sua direção. Ele estava lindo com aquela calça jeans e a camisa branca, o tênis novo e o cabelo loiro para trás do rosto. Carregava uma mochila preta nas costas, diferente da que usava para ir a escola, o que fez o Byun se perguntar para onde estava indo. Parecia um encontro, de tão bem arrumado. 

— Olha lá, Hajoon, quem é esse gatinho vindo na nossa direção? —  A ssoviou Eunseo. O Byun mais novo arregalou os olhos, sabendo que sua paixão podia ouvir tudo. 

— Ah, aquele ali? Pff, é nosso filho! —  Os mais velhos riram. — Puxou tanto a gente… 

— O-oi — Sehun pigarreou, desajeitado ao ouvir os comentários. 

— Ah, que droga . — Baekhyun colocou a mão na testa, como se tudo estivesse perdido. Seu coração batia tão rápido que podia jurar que o Oh estava ouvindo. — Oi, Sehun… aqueles são meus pais, você pode ignorar? É um conselho que vai querer seguir. 

— Negando as origens, ah, que abusado! —  Eles  pressionaram as mãos na buzina por vários segundos, deixando a situação apenas mais constrangedora ainda. — Não foi assim que criamos você, pestinha!

Sehun cobriu um dos ouvidos com a palma da mão, incomodado com o barulho. O Byun fez o mesmo, e podia jurar que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas de vergonha. 

— Seus pais são engraçados . — O sorriso do Oh o deixou mais aliviado, e com as pernas bambas.  _ Como alguém podia ser tão lindo fazendo o mínimo? _

— Eles são… é. São pais. — Deu de ombros, segurando na alça da mochila, nervoso. — Então, você mora por aqui? 

— Não, não, eu tava procurando por você. É… tá muito ocupado? 

O ruivo encarou rapidamente o carro de seus pais, e revirou os olhos ao vê-los fazendo caretas para si, zombando por saberem que ele estava morrendo de vergonha. 

— Se estiver, eu poss-

— Ele não tá! — Hajoon gritou, colocando a cabeça para fora da janela. 

— Pai, por favor… —  Suspirou o mais novo, voltando a atenção para o rapaz loiro. — Você precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa? Eu acabei de sair do trabalho, estou livre. 

— Sim, sim, eu preciso — concordou rapidamente com a cabeça. — Está livre o suficiente pra ir no cinema comigo? 

— Wow, ele jogou na lata! — o pai mais velho sussurrou, não tão baixo. — Vai, Baek, aceita! 

— Parece que tô vendo um filme! Lindos, lindos atores, lindo cenário! 

Era quase impossível aproveitar em sua mente o fato de que sua paixão de muito tempo estava o chamando para sair. Ele não sabia se esse era o tipo de coisa que héteros também faziam, mas seu coração homossexual gritava por uma possibilidade de um laço diferente com o capitão do time de futebol da sua escola. 

— Isso é constrangedor, desculpa — Baekhyun falou baixo. — Eu aceito, vamos sim… Ah, soei muito desanimado? Eu não quero dar motivo pros meus pais zoarem ainda mais, sabe? Eles ficam se aproveitando de tudo o que eu faço em público pra fazer esses shows. 

— Não se preocupa, é engraçado! Estou ignorando, como você me pediu . — E de fato, Sehun estava olhando diretamente para si. Quase não piscava. — Vamos fingir que você usou o poder da Névoa em mim, um mero mortal, e agora não consigo vê-los, só você. 

— Isso é genial. — Admirado, o Byun respirou fundo. — Mas vou ter que deixar você ver. Eles vão ser nossa carona. 

— Vão? 

— Você tá afetado pela Névoa, não consegue ver os dois trapalhões. Mesmo se a gente fugir agora, eles vão nos caçar e insistir. É melhor aceitar antes do pior. — Brincou. 

— Ah, olha nosso Baekhyun… tá se tornando um adulto. — Hajoon colocou a mão no peito, emocionado.

— Eles crescem tão rápido… — Eunseo fingiu um choro. 

[...]

Sehun tinha se surpreendido com o quão cativante Baekhyun conseguia ser quando estava confortável perto de alguém, e podia notar que ele estava sentindo a própria fantasia ao seu lado. O Oh não sabia exatamente o que esperar quando foram deixados pelos pais do ruivo na porta do shopping, porque por algum motivo, ficaram mais quietos que o normal. Era como se a palavra “encontro” os impedisse de agir como normalmente agiriam. 

Ele não tinha pensado daquela maneira até ouvir todas as brincadeiras de Eunseo e Hajoon. Nunca ao menos, antes do Byun aparecer, tinha pensado em sair com um garoto com segundas intenções. Não tinha problemas em achar outros meninos bonitos ou algo do tipo, mas nunca teve nenhuma atração por eles, também. 

O grande problema era que estava se questionando bastante sobre o incômodo em seu estômago enquanto compravam os ingressos, e continuou com aquela sensação durante o filme e no final dele. Toda vez que Baekhyun abria a boca, Sehun se perguntava se estava pensando demais, se ideias indiretas tinham sido colocadas em sua cabeça ou se realmente estava descobrindo um novo interesse. 

A  _ live-action  _ de  _ Aladdin _ foi a escolha dos dois para assistirem juntos. Aquela foi a primeira surpresa do Oh: saber que o ruivo também gostava de filmes da Disney. Eventualmente, o Byun se aproximava para comentar sobre algo que tinha achado interessante, e foram grandes momentos de pânico para Sehun, que jurava que seria beijado por alguém que nem sabia como se sentia. 

Todavia, quanto mais falavam sobre a adaptação, mais relaxado o loiro se sentia. Um dos momentos mais engraçados dos dois juntos foi quando o final estava próximo, e eles já estavam chorando, emocionados com a trilha sonora e a história, mesmo que já conhecida. 

— Eu achei que todo mundo que trabalhasse no Lotte World odiasse a Disney, sabe, por causa das polêmicas e tudo mais — disse, finalmente, quando saíram da sala de cinema, fingindo um para o outro que não tinham derramado nem uma lágrima, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem avermelhados. 

— Eu não trabalho como personagem, então é mais tranquilo — explicou Baekhyun. — Na verdade, meus pais sempre me incentivaram a assistir filmes como Rei Leão, Irmão Urso… 

— Irmão Urso? Ah! Eu gosto demais desse filme, fala sério. O Koda era o melhor. 

— Sim! Caramba, e quando o Kenai abandona ele? Meu coração quebrou, de verdade. Me dá vontade de chorar só de lembrar disso — concordou com a cabeça, frenético. — Até hoje tenho fitas cassetes desses filmes, acredita? Fitas cassetes! 

— É bem vintage isso, né? 

Os dois andaram pela praça de alimentação, procurando por algum lugar para comerem juntos antes de irem embora. Havia uma área bastante confortável, de céu aberto e com poucas pessoas. Era um pouco afastado da praça, mas decidiram escolher rapidamente o que iriam comer para ficarem ali, conversando mais um pouco. 

O clima meio frio agradou bastante os rapazes, e o céu da noite parecia tornar aquele local muito mais bonito. E levemente mais romântico. 

— Então, Baekhyun… você não me acha um super idiota por causa do que aconteceu na Casa dos Espelhos? — arriscou a perguntar, com medo da resposta. 

Estavam mais confortáveis em um canto da parte aberta do shopping, aproveitando de seus lanches e com direito à músicas leves tocando ao redor. 

— O que eu mais vejo são crianças chorando pelas mães, você não foi uma exceção. 

— Mas eu tenho dezoito anos. 

— Não convive tanto com os pais, não é? — O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eu ouvi que eles são comissários, então devem viajar bastante. 

— Sim, os dois — assentiu, suspirando. — É meio complicado ficar longe deles, principalmente quando os dois estão viajando, o que é quase sempre. Nós somos bem próximos, mas… é aquela coisa. 

— Entendo, entendo. Não falo muito com a minha mãe, só fatos muito básicos quando ela consegue entrar em contato — explicou. Sehun franziu a testa, o fazendo rir. — Já sei o que você tá pensando: “ _ então ele tem uma mãe?”  _

— Foi muito óbvio? — tímido, perguntou. 

— É norma l. — Baekhyun deu de ombros. — Biologicamente, ela é minha mãe e tudo mais, mas não a considero da família. Tô satisfeito em ter dois pais, é uma experiência única ser criado por dois homens gays e completamente inexperientes em criar crianças. Mas super legal. 

— Eles parecem ser aqueles pais de série do Disney Channel, não? 

— Ah, igualzinhos! —  O Byun riu novamente. — Você não tem ideia do quanto eles me faziam passar vergonha em dias de homenagens pra família na escola. São meus pais e ao mesmo tempo meus piores inimigos. 

Sehun sorriu, cativado pela paixão do ruivo em falar dos próprios pais. Era claro que ele não tinha vergonha da sexualidade deles, e parecia bastante aberto a conversar sobre, com o orgulho brilhando em seus olhos. Talvez isso fosse um dos motivos para que o Oh se sentisse tão confortável, porque podia se descobrir com ele. 

— Ah, eu amo essa música! — Baekhyun disse, animado, ao ouvir  _ Spring Rain,  _ de  _ Oscar Dunbar  _ tocar bem baixinho, pelo ambiente cheio de flores e arbustos bem aparados. — Já ouviu? É uma graça! Parece que você fica relaxado ouvindo ela, não? 

Era como uma cena de filme. O rapaz ruivo, sentado confortavelmente no banco a sua frente, se movimentando de um jeito bem discreto, apenas acompanhando as sensações da música, e com um sorriso bem leve em seu rosto. Baekhyun não estava usando nada em especial, mas parecia muito bonito apenas por existir daquele jeitinho. 

Sehun encheu a boca com o resto de suas batatas fritas, jurando que o incômodo no estômago que estava sentindo era pela fome. 

— Muito boa, de verdade — concordou, engolindo com dificuldade a comida mal mastigada. — Adorei. 

— Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não achei que a gente fosse realmente sair junto um dia. Tipo, conversar assim e tudo mais — confessou Baekhyun após os dois se levantarem, preparados para voltarem para suas casas. — Não é todo mundo que chega perto do capitão dos  _ Wolves _ , certo? 

O Oh revirou os olhos, constrangido. 

— Pra falar a verdade, eu sempre quis falar com você. Mas não é todo mundo que chega perto do Senhor Supremo do Banheiro, certo? 

— Isso é verdade. Odeio fazer amizades novas, parece… um trabalho difícil demais . — Estremeceu só de pensar. — Sorte sua que foi fácil gostar de você, mas eu fiquei bem ofendido… Nem o meu nome você sabia! 

— E por acaso você sabia o meu? — Sehun rebateu, as sobrancelhas erguidas. 

— Hm, duh! É óbvio que eu sabia . — Ele riu. — É impossível não saber seu nome, até porque eu vivo com o Kyungsoo, então vez ou outra ele reclama de um certo capitão… 

— Eu duvido. Não cometo erros com o time! — Ofendido, Sehun cruzou os braços. 

Os dois pararam de andar em algum momento, mas não perceberam o quão envolvidos estavam em manter aquele assunto antes de irem para casa. Era como se algo faltasse ali. Em um determinado momento, o capitão dos  _ Wolves  _ ouviu uma música bastante familiar tocar nos corredores abertos do shopping. 

_ Let’s Love,  _ do famoso  _ Suho _ . Era seu cantor favorito, e adorava o suficiente o álbum para reconhecê-lo quase de imediato. 

Parecia um pouco mais mágico olhar para Baekhyun enquanto conversavam ao som daquela música. Não comentou nada sobre gostar do artista, mas podia sentir seu coração batendo um pouco mais rápido que o normal. 

— Eu ouvi tantas críticas negativas em relação a essa  _ live-action,  _ mas preciso confessar que gostei muito. Não conheço a maioria dos atores, mas vou pesquisar mais sobre eles quando chegar em casa. O cara que atuou como o Aladdin… o que você achou? Eu não vi defeitos! 

— Foi um dos melhores filmes que eu já vi — concordou, incapaz de focar totalmente no assunto. — Mas quando a Jasmine cantou aquela música, sabe, quando parece que vai dar tudo errado… foi como se eu estivesse ali, sentindo a dor dela. 

— Com certeza! — O ruivo segurou uma das alças da mochila, ajeitando a postura. — Foi uma coisa de doido, vou comprar o DVD quando sair e assistir todos os dias até enjoar. 

— Baekhyun… — Sehun pigarreou, sem jeito. — Tem um pedaço de pão no canto da sua boca… 

Aquilo foi o suficiente para deixá-lo de olhos arregalados e num desespero. Baekhyun tocou todos os cantos possíveis do rosto, procurando retirar a migalha o mais rápido antes que alguém mais pudesse reparar. 

— E você só me avisa agora! Saiu? — O encarou diretamente. 

O Oh negou, levando uma das mãos até seu rosto, gentilmente acarinhando a bochecha, que para sua surpresa, era mais macia do que imaginou. Sua mão estava quente, mas o toque ainda o deixou um pouco assustado. 

— Conseguiu tirar? 

Sehun umedeceu os lábios, e curvou o corpo para que pudesse beijá-lo, mas no instante em que indicou suas intenções, o Byun se afastou, tenso e desacreditado do que estava prestes a acontecer. 

— Não. Isso não. 

— Ah, me desculpa, eu achei que- — O loiro engoliu a saliva, envergonhado. — Eu pensei que, você sabe. 

— Não! Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa. — V árias vezes, a cabeça de Baekhyun balançou em negação. — Escuta, foi muito divertido e tudo mais, mas eu não quero virar mais um dos rumores que todo mundo pela escola fala. Eu achei finalmente que estivéssemos saindo pra nos conhecermos mais e ficarmos mais próximos. Mas não tão cedo, e nem desse jeito. 

— Espera, então você…? — Sehun não pôde evitar sorrir. — Você quer, então? 

— Eu disse que não assim! E… ah, esquece! Eu vou embora. 

Estava claro que Baekhyun saiu com uma grande decepção naquela noite, todavia, o Oh viu aquilo como uma oportunidade. Precisava descobrir desde quando o Byun tinha interesse em si, e também entender melhor os próprios sentimentos, que eram novos e confusos, mas nem um pouco ruins. 

Se sentia como Percy Jackson, depois de tanto tempo, conseguindo uma missão nova a ser cumprida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amigos, pff. Sehun e Baekhyun são amigos do mesmo jeito que o Nico e o Will são amigos (e todo mundo sabe como eles terminam rsrs). E aí, tão gostando? Aposto que não esperavam que Sehun e Sooyoung fossem esse tipo de amigos, hein?  
> Soo é linda, rainha e nada abala essa deusa. 
> 
> Até o próximo, clã!


	3. Lotte Lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos ao final de Lotte World. Eu vou deixar tudo o que tenho a dizer para o final, sem mais enrolações!
> 
> Então, boa leitura, galerinha!

— Você é burro ou o quê? — foi a primeira frase de Jongin ao entrar no quarto do melhor amigo. Kyungsoo suspirou e chegou logo em seguida, sabendo que o Kim estava incrédulo. 

— O quê — Baekhyun respondeu, desanimado, agarrado em seu travesseiro no formato de um tridente. 

— O quê o quê? 

— Você perguntou se eu era burro ou o quê, escolhi ser o quê. — Deu de ombros. — Eu estive a um centímetro de beijar Oh Sehun, e não beijei. Jongin, ele queria me beijar! 

Jongin piscou e se virou para o namorado. 

— Sabe quantas noites eu aguentei esse cara falando do Sehun? De como ele era _bonitão, simpático, tudo de bom_ _._ — Imitou o melhor amigo com uma voz irritante. — E agora, me chega com essa merda! Você tá mentindo, não é, Baekhyun? Só pode ser isso, eu não acredito, porra! 

Nem mesmo o Byun acreditava direito no que tinha acontecido. Na verdade, ele estava bem consciente das mensagens do capitão dos Wolves perguntando sobre o que seria deles dali para frente que tinha levado um fora, mas Baekhyun optou por não responder nenhuma delas. Seu final de semana começou com muitos arrependimentos, e um deles, foi o de não ter beijado Oh Sehun na noite passada. 

Podia ser impossível para o Kim entender o que se passava por sua cabeça, mas no final de tudo, apenas o ruivo podia compreender os próprios sentimentos. Se o tivesse beijado tão cedo, poderia perder a conexão que sempre desejou ter. Estavam apenas no começo, disso tinha certeza. Não havia motivos para beijá-lo antes de saber o que o Oh pretendia de verdade. 

— Será que foi por isso que ele ficou tão distraído no treino hoje…? — Kyungsoo arriscou murmurar — Não saía do celular, achei que fosse algo com os pais. 

— Ele te mandou mensagem? O que você disse? — Jongin cruzou os braços. 

— Nada, eu não respondi. Não sei o que dizer ainda — confessou Baekhyun, frustrado. — Não é como se eu não quisesse nada, sabe… é que- 

— Para de bancar o difícil. Tá na sua cara que você quer ir agora na casa dele e dar uns beijos malucos, não é? — O Kim ergueu uma sobrancelha, preparado caso o melhor amigo negasse. 

Infelizmente, Jongin tinha muito mais provas contra ele do que a favor. E não estava errado, porque toda a vez em que sua mente o lembrava do que aconteceu, era como se o corpo todo tivesse um acesso de raiva e ficasse trêmulo. 

Esteve a poucos centímetros de finalmente beijar Sehun, mas não conseguiu. Repetir esse fato o deixava cada vez mais confuso, bravo, e muito arrependido. 

— Acho que o Baek tem um ponto interessante, amor. — Kyungsoo respirou fundo e virou o rosto para o amigo, desviando-se o olhar furioso do namorado. — Eles não conversam a muito tempo, é estranho que o Sehun, que até então, só se interessa por meninas, acaba caidinho pelo Baekhyun. Vamos ser sinceros, o Baek pode ser legal, bonito e tudo mais, mas não tem nenhum afrodisíaco no cheiro dele pra deixar alguém assim tão rápido, não?

— Obrigado, Kyungsoo! Alguém tá me entendendo, finalmente! — O ruivo ergueu os braços para cima, aliviado. — Ele é hétero demais pra beijar um garoto do nada. 

— Você mesmo disse que tinham uma conexão especial, Baek — retrucou Jongin. 

— E pra ser sincero, ainda bem que você se afastou, Baekhyun. Acho que teria acordado pior se vocês tivessem se beijado. — O Do deu de ombros. — Mas que ele ficou mexido, disso eu não tenho dúvidas. 

Baekhyun acabou ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos, refletindo mais uma vez nos acontecimentos anteriores. Ainda estava perdido, mas quanto mais conversava com os amigos, mais sentia que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Era melhor deixar tudo ter um fim antes de se machucar de verdade. 

— Isso é complicado, hein? — bufou — Só queria saber se ele pelo menos beija bem… 

[...]

Quando Sehun colocava algo em sua cabeça, ninguém era capaz de tirar até que aquilo se concretizasse, e o algo em questão que rodava a mente do capitão do time era falar com Baekhyun. Durante todo o final de semana ficou em um branco horrível porque o ruivo insistia em não respondê-lo. Tentou ligar algumas vezes, mas mandou muitas mensagens. Em algumas, pediu desculpas e disse que estava com medo de ter sido muito invasivo, em outras, só implorava para que pudessem conversar logo. 

Até mesmo o esperou na porta da escola, mas não teve nem sinal do rapaz. 

Estava no intervalo de aulas, jogando bola com os amigos na quadra. Vez ou outra, virava o rosto para as arquibancadas, na esperança de que pudesse encontrar o Byun ali, como aconteceu há algum tempo atrás. Seu coração acelerava só na possibilidade de falar com ele pessoalmente de novo. Estava definitivamente ansioso. Tão ansioso que mal conseguia se concentrar no jogo. 

Perdeu várias oportunidades de fazer um gol, e errou diversos passes. Ninguém estava entendendo qual era a dele, mas o que o incomodava mesmo era o olhar de Kyungsoo a cada vez que cometia um erro. Parecia estar sendo observado com o dobro do cuidado, e era incômodo. 

— Vai jogar assim no interclasse também, Sehun? — Changmo vaiou, batendo as mãos e se aquecendo. A posição de goleiro o caía bem, porque tudo o que o Oh queria no momento era chutar a bola em sua cara. — Acho que vamos ter uma troca de capitão logo, não é?

E no momento em que o loiro foi chutar a bola para bater o pênalti, o sinal ecoou pelo local, indicando que o intervalo tinha acabado. 

Sehun podia sentir o suor escorrendo pela têmpora, e o enxugou rapidamente com a manga da camisa. Ele desistiu de jogar pelos últimos segundos, mesmo sabendo que teria aula de Educação Física no momento, porque algo o chamou a atenção. 

Baekhyun se escondeu o mais rápido possível atrás da arquibancada assim que seus olhos se cruzaram com os do Oh. Sehun sentiu novamente aquele incômodo no estômago, porém ignorou, correndo na direção do Byun antes que ele fugisse novamente.

— Você não acha que essa brincadeira de gato e rato é um pouco cansativa? — perguntou, em sua melhor pose de galã ao se apoiar em uma das barras de ferro que seguravam os bancos de madeira da arquibancada. Foi claro que Baekhyun não o esperava ali, porque assim que ouviu sua voz, pulou de susto. — Até eu, que sou do tipo atlético já cansei. 

— Eu não tô fugindo de ninguém. — O ruivo deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse. 

— Sabe de uma coisa, Senhor Supremo do Banheiro — Pigarreou, ajeitando a postura. —, eu acho que sei qual a sua. 

— A minha? Que minha? — Baekhyun estreitou os olhos. — Já disse que não tô fugindo. 

— Mas esse clima nosso parece muito com Percabeth, não acha? Quando o Percy volta de Ogigia e nem ele, nem a Annabeth conversam sobre o beijinho que deram? 

— Pra começar, eles não deram o beijo, não… em conjunto. A Annabeth quem beijou ele, ok. E segundo, a gente não se beijou. — Dessa vez, estava mesmo falando a verdade. — Só acho que não precisamos falar sobre isso. 

— Tudo bem, então vamos falar sobre você dando um fora em mim, e ao mesmo tempo admitindo que gostava de mim, e por isso não queria me beijar. — Sehun sorriu, satisfeito, ao vê-lo ficar boquiaberto com sua ousadia. 

— E-eu nunca disse isso, você entendeu errado. — Engoliu a saliva em seco, nervoso. — E mantenho minha palavra. Achei que estivéssemos caminhando prá algo legal, mas não tão rápido. Não tô afim de participar da sua lista enorme de pessoas que conquista em encontros e beija no final deles. 

O Oh cruzou os braços, se divertindo com a situação. 

— Que tipo de lista é essa? Eu nunca vi, posso dar uma olhada? Tem ela aí com você? — Manteve o sorriso em seu rosto, percebendo que o ruivo se negava a olhar em seus olhos. 

— Essa lista é preenchida nas festas que você vai, simples. Eu não tenho interesse em você, então não sei quem faz parte. — Revirou os olhos. — E não, você não é nenhum tipo de filho de Afrodite que vai ficar me seduzindo com papinhos de “ah, você é diferente”, “ah, você é único”. Na verdade, eu sou o único que, aparentemente, não vai fazer parte do seu bingo de pessoas da escola a beijar. 

— Agora eu tenho um bingo?! — Surpreso, ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sehun decidiu que era melhor não brincar mais com aquilo e não deixá-lo mais nervoso do que parecia estar, mesmo que fosse incrivelmente fofo. — Escuta, eu não posso dizer o que eu faço, mas posso jurar pra você que… que eu não fico com ninguém. 

— Ah, claro, e o Luke nunca roubou o raio de Zeus. — Baekhyun finalmente o encarou, mas com uma expressão de tédio. Não acreditava em sua palavra, e o Oh não o culpava. Tinha trazido essa fama a ele mesmo. 

— Isso realmente aconteceu, mas foi porque ele foi manipulado! — explicou rapidamente. — E… nem vem ao caso! Eu realmente não faço seja lá o que você acha que eu faço nas festas. Eu nem podia estar contando isso pra você, mas contei. Eu realmente queria te beijar aquele dia, e não me sinto assim com outras pessoas porque eu não vou em festas pra isso. Será que pode confiar em mim nessa? 

O Byun piscou, tentando entender se ele tinha mesmo perguntado aquilo. Permaneceram em um silêncio tortuoso até que por fim, ouviu uma resposta: 

— Não — disse o ruivo, simplista. — Não acredito em você. Mas… quero te dar o benefício da dúvida. Vamos continuar amigos. Só peço que não tente me beijar de novo. 

— Você diz como se eu quisesse te beijar agora. 

— Ah, então a vontade passou? 

— Não, na verdade, eu estava muito afim de roubar um beijo seu antes de voltar pra aula — admitiu em um suspiro. — Mas vou respeitar seu pedido. Vamos continuar amigos, já é melhor do que receber vácuos.

— Isso, assim ninguém se machuca e nós dois saímos ganhando — concordou com a cabeça. — Não que tenha algo pra se machucar. 

Sehun preferiu não dizer nada, mas tinha grandes suspeitas de Baekhyun gostar sim de si. Muito antes de se conhecerem de verdade.

Ele voltou, após uma despedida constrangedora, para a quadra, já atrasado para a aula que teriam ali, todavia, para sua sorte, não praticariam esportes muito pesados, então podia aproveitar o tempo para tentar arrancar alguma informação de Kyungsoo e confirmar suas suspeitas. 

O Do parecia se afastar a cada passo que ele dava, tentando chegar mais perto para poder fazer perguntas sobre o Byun. 

— É coisa do trio de vocês fugir de mim, agora? — perguntou, com o típico sorriso divertido no rosto. — Alguma ordem do Baekhyun? 

— Vontade própria, Sehun. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros. — Não vou responder nada, você sabe, não é? 

— Então quer dizer que o Baekhyun já gostava de mim? Digo, antes disso? — Cruzou os braços. — Eu acho que vocês fingem muito mal, então ao invés de tentarem enganar a mim, podiam só me dizer a verdade. O que acha? 

— Acho que eu não tenho que me envolver no meio dessa confusão de vocês — respondeu, simplista. — Mas é bom você- 

— Ei, Sehun! — Chanyeol, seu amigo, chamou sua atenção antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar. — O que está acontecendo, hein? 

— Como assim? — Em um piscar de olhos, o Do desapareceu de sua visão, aproveitando-se do momento em que ficou distraído. O Oh suspirou, desviando o olhar para o Park, já que não podia ignorá-lo. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

— Eu te devolvo a pergunta de novo. Você anda muito estranho, sabia disso? — Chanyeol era alguém legal. Alto e um pouco desajeitado para jogar, ele ficava muito mais no banco do que no campo, mas sempre treinava com Sehun quando tinham tempo livre. Podia não ser o melhor, mas tinha um espírito que sempre animava os jogadores antes das partidas. — Tá mudando o rumo do jogo, é? 

— Que jogo, Chanyeol? — Riu, confuso. 

— Bom, você sabe… a galera anda especulando e tal… — Encolheu os ombros. — Desde o dia em que você interrompeu o jogo pra falar com aquele garoto, amigo do Soo, todo mundo acha que você virou gay e tudo mais. 

— Hm… tem como virar isso? — Franziu a testa. — Seja como for, não “ _virei_ ” nada. Ele é só um amigo. 

Sehun podia não ter um grupo social muito variado, mas tinha contato direto com outras culturas e maneiras de se abordar sobre as diferentes comunidades. Ele aprendeu lendo que não existia essa de “virar” gay. Não existia “virar” homem. As pessoas nasciam e se descobriam, e como seres humanos em constante evolução, não podiam tratar esse tipo de acontecimento como algo super especial, exclusivo e anormal. Era comum e deveria ser bem aceito. 

Entretanto, o Oh se sentia em uma fase estranha de descoberta, e de certo modo, por nunca ter tido contato direto com pessoas da comunidade LGBTQIA+, se sentia ainda mais perdido. Não seria confortável falar com o Park, ainda mais depois da abordagem que recebeu ali. 

— Cuidado, vão acabar roubando sua fama de pegador, hein. — Brincou Chanyeol com um soco em seu ombro. — Festa esse final de semana, minha casa! 

[...]

Sooyoung era sua única fonte de conhecimento e salvação naquele instante. Sehun e a melhor amiga estavam dividindo uma cadeira de praia no quintal de Chanyeol, observando as pessoas se divertindo na piscina e ao redor dela, aproveitando a música da festa e não ligando para a existência dos dois. 

— Tá de olho em quem? — ela perguntou, o que o fez respirar fundo. 

— Ele não tá aqui. 

— Ah, tá bom. Eu duvid- Espera… você acabou de dizer “ _ele”_? — A garota arregalou os olhos. — Oh Sehun? 

— É, eu também tô assim desde que a gente se conheceu. — O rapaz se virou para a amiga, com os olhos perdidos. — Sempre tive vontade de me aproximar dele, mas nunca foi por causa disso. Inicialmente, foi só porque ele gostava dos mesmos livros que eu, e você sabe como eu fico sensível com Percy Jackson, não? 

— Até demais, infelizmente — a Park concordou com a cabeça. — Então, continue. 

— E aí um dia, quando a gente foi no Lotte World, eu me perdi na Casa dos Espelhos, e adivinha quem tava lá? O Senhor Supremo do Banheiro! — O capitão dos Wolves tamborilou os dedos na tela apagada do celular, indeciso sobre como seguir com aquilo. 

A situação de estar se descobrindo era algo bastante divertido, mas ao mesmo tempo assustador. Queria verdadeiramente conversar com seus pais sobre isso, porque sabia que eles teriam a resposta perfeita, como sempre tiveram. O maior orgulho de Sehun em relação à profissão dos pais era poder garantir que eles faziam de tudo, mesmo que isso não fosse completamente verdade. Tinha a mágoa por não estar em contato pessoalmente com os dois, mas não tirava os créditos pelo esforço deles. 

Às vezes, chegava em casa depois da escola contando sobre as fórmulas matemáticas que tinha aprendido, e a mãe contava sobre o parto de emergência que fez dentro de uma aeronave. Outros dias, o Oh dizia sobre o gol que fez no jogo do intervalo, e o pai contava sobre uma tal de despressurização e como conseguiu conter pânico entre os passageiros. 

Aprendeu com a convivência que ser comissário era praticamente ser um pouco bombeiro, um pouco psicólogo, uma pitadinha de médico, e quando davam sorte, também eram Indiana Jones. De vez em quando, comediantes. E as experiências de vida os fizeram bons conselheiros, que com certeza poderiam ajudá-lo naquele momento. 

A mãe de Sehun prometeu que ligaria para ele assim que pousasse, e ele concordou em esperar, mas ainda sim, era algo torturante. 

— Pode ter sido só uma coincidência, não? — Sooyoung sugeriu. — Você nunca falou de nenhum garoto, não achei que… você sabe, fosse gay. 

— Eu não sou gay — afirmou com certeza. — Disso eu sei porque ainda tenho aquela vontadezinha de ficar com garotas e tudo mais, sabe? 

— Mesmo que não tenha ficado com nenhuma delas? — Brincou a amiga. — Você pode ser bi, pode ser pan, pode estar apenas se questionando e no fim ser hétero também. Mas independente de tudo, não pode tratar isso como algo ruim. A jornada é sempre a melhor parte de um livro, não? 

— Hm… talvez. — Deu de ombros. — Eu sempre achei que tinha algo estranho, sabe? Ele vivia nos treinos, mesmo que só ficasse de vela. E de vez em quando eu me pegava olhando na direção dele, só pra saber se ainda estava ali. 

— Ih, Sehun. — A Park riu. — Tudo isso por que um cano da pia estourou nele e você achou que ele fosse um tipo de semideus, hein? Imagina se um dia ele fica bravo na chuva? Vai pedir em casamento? 

— Claro que não, não sou idiota. — Sehun revirou os olhos. — Poseidon tem poder sobre águas salgadas, e a chuva, que eu saiba, é água doce. Não faria muito sentido. 

— A água da pia por acaso é salgada, então? — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Enfim, estamos saindo do foco. Acho que você devia ligar pra ele, sabia? Criar mais aquela intimidade… 

O Oh a explicou rapidamente sobre o desentendimento que tiveram quando ele tentou beijar Baekhyun, e sobre o acordo em serem apenas amigos e não passarem disso por enquanto. Não era a melhor opção para quem estava tentando acompanhar as intuições e entender o que estava sentindo, mas aquela decisão o fazia pensar bastante, e em um momento como aquele, se questionar sobre tudo era eficaz. 

Porém o assunto foi interrompido ao perceberem Changmo indo para cima de uma das garotas presentes na festa. Assim que ela se afastou dele, como se não quisesse nada, Sooyoung correu para cima e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. A troca de olhares com Sehun foi o suficiente para ele entender o que deveria fazer. 

— Ei, Changmo! — o Oh gritou, chamando sua atenção. — Soube que você tá interessado no meu cargo, não? Capitão do time, hein?

— Sehun, não poss- 

— Sabe de uma coisa, eu acho que você até daria um capitão bom se tivesse um treino decente, sabe o que quero dizer? — Quando se aproximou o suficiente do rapaz, abraçou o ombro alheio com um dos braços, o impedindo de correr atrás da menina. 

O loiro olhou para a melhor amiga, que conversava um tanto desesperada com a desconhecida. 

— Não acho, todo mundo fala que eu tenho um senso muito bom prá liderar e comandar. — Deu de ombros. — Agora eu tô meio ocupado, beleza? Pode falar depois? 

— Ocupado, Changmo? — O Oh engoliu em seco, sabendo que não era a hora perfeita para ele sair dali. Virou Changmo em sua direção, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos. — Você, se um dia for capitão, não vai poder “estar ocupado” para assuntos do time, como esse. Considere o que estou fazendo como uma pré-avaliação para te indicar. 

— Me indicar, você? — O jogador não pareceu muito convencido, e Sehun não o culpava. Ele nunca agiu daquela maneira. 

Virou o olhar rapidamente para Sooyoung de novo, que estava finalmente levando a garota para dentro da casa. 

— Tem razão, acho que bebi demais. — Suspirou, dando algumas batidas na própria cabeça. — Tô maluco. 

O Oh correu para dentro, batendo de porta em porta nos cômodos até encontrar as duas. Como esperado, a Park estava explicando sobre todo plano que eles tinham para fazer Changmo se afastar dela. Rapidamente, trocaram números para que a desconhecida enviasse prints das conversas que o jogador teve com ela. Sehun se surpreendia com a destreza do rapaz em não desistir de encher o saco. 

— Essa é a Jennie, não acha ela uma fofa? — comentou a melhor amiga. — Eu achei, vou adotá-la. Escolhemos a suíte, assim ela consegue ir no banheiro e ligar para os pais. Vão vir buscá-la, eu acho. 

— Você se prepara igual ninguém — Sehun comentou, admirado, e sentou-se na beira da cama. Jennie foi, como dito, para o banheiro e trancou a porta. Poucos segundos depois, o celular do Oh vibrou com uma mensagem de Baekhyun.

Ele franziu os lábios, tenso. Suas mãos seguravam o aparelho como se tivessem segurando algo precioso. 

— Então esse é o efeito do _Senhor Supremo do Banheiro_ — constatou Sooyoung em um tom de deboche. — Liga pra ele. 

— Ficou doida, não é? Eu não vou fazer isso. 

— Amigos ligam uns pros outros toda hora. Se você quer se aproximar dele e confirmar o que está sentindo, acho que deveria ligar pra ele. — Insistiu ela. — Além do mais, vocês não precisam só conversar sobre o seu fora. 

— A gente não fala disso, ok? — Ele revirou os olhos. 

— Mas você tá fugindo como se fosse. — Deu de ombros. — É sério, Sehun. Qualquer coisa coloca no viva-voz. Eu te ajudo a responder, você precisa parar de ser bananão assim. 

Ofendido, o loiro desbloqueou a tela do celular. Suas pernas estavam tremendo só de pensar em ligar para o Byun. Não tinha coragem o suficiente para aquilo, o que motivou Sooyoung a tomar o aparelho telefônico de sua mão e buscar pelo contato alheio, até que finalmente iniciasse uma ligação. 

Mais rápido que o esperado, a chamada foi atendida. 

— _O que foi?_ — perguntou a voz no telefone. Baekhyun estava com sono, dava pra perceber na maneira sonolenta como atendeu, com a voz rouca, um pouco grave. O suficiente para deixar Sehun arrepiado. 

— Boa noite pra você também, Senhor Supremo do Banheiro — Sorriu, idiota. A melhor amiga colocou uma das mãos na boca, segurando a risada. — Você tava indo dormir? 

— _Que nada, eu tô lendo O Sangue do Olimpo de novo, acredita?_ — Uma risada tímida ecoou pelo quarto, vinda do celular. — _Tantas coisas nesse livro que eu nem lembrava que tinham acontecido. Falar com você me deixou com vontade de reler._

— Oh… entendi. — O Oh encarou Sooyoung, pedindo por socorro com o olhar. Não sabia o que dizer. Ela apontou para a cama, também perdida. — Então… como tá sua cama? 

— _Minha cama? Hm, eu não sei. Nunca perguntei pra ela_ _._ — Baekhyun estava claramente confuso. 

A Park revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Seus lábios se moveram exageradamente para que o amigo entendesse: _DIGA QUE ESTÁ DEITADO, E SENTIU SAUDADES._

— Eu tô de lado. — Sehun tentou acompanhar, mas estava complicado. — E fiquei com gases. 

— _De lado? Com gases?_

— Não! Sim? — Franziu a testa. — Eu queria falar com você, é isso. 

— _Imaginei que sim, do contrário, não teria me ligado, certo?_ — O Byun riu. — _Tá tudo bem? Você disse que tá com gases, meus pais sabem uma receita muito boa pra melhorar isso, se quiser._

— Eu não tô! Só fiquei nervoso. Você, hm, tá muito ocupado? 

— _Na verdade, eu ia descer pra pegar uma água. Quase dormi aqui lendo. O que tá fazendo?_

O Oh encarou novamente a amiga, mordendo o lábio inferior. Não queria dizer que estava em uma festa porque sabia que o ruivo poderia entender tudo errado, e não queria causar nenhum erro, logo quando tinham estabelecido um acordo. Em todo caso, mentir poderia ser muito pior. 

Sooyoung fingiu estar dançando, o que ele entendeu como: _conte que está aqui._

— Em uma festa. Tá uma porcaria, como sempre. — Suspirou. Suas mãos suavam com a possibilidade do Byun entendê-lo errado. — Por que você não vem? Eu sei que vocês sempre são convidados, o Kyungsoo deve falar alguma coisa, não? 

— _Não sou de festas_ — respondeu de imediato. — _E deve estar realmente muito chato pra você ter que me ligar._

A Park ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo ter uma ideia. 

— Não é bem assim… — Ela gesticulou alguns movimentos confusos, tentando sussurrar o mais baixo possível o que ele deveria dizer, mas Sehun ignorou. — Eu na verdade queria estar em casa, mas tenho meus segredos a serem resolvidos, eu te falei. 

— _Ah, claro. A parte em que você mentiu e disse que não fica com ninguém, certo?_ — zombou Baekhyun. — _Não precisa fingir, eu não me importo, já falei._

— Eu… eu não fico! — Sooyoung arregalou os olhos, temendo que ele pudesse ter revelado tudo. O Oh fez um gesto com a mão direita para que ela se acalmasse. — Mas realmente prefiro estar em casa, ou jogando bola. Às vezes meu avô vem me visitar, e a gente fica jogando, mesmo que ele esteja um pouco lerdo. 

— _Isso deve ser legal._

Sehun umedeceu os lábios e abaixou o olhar. Queria conversar mais com ele, queria ter ideias boas do que dizer e fazê-lo rir, mas sua mente estava em branco. Ele estava genuinamente nervoso, preocupado com qualquer coisa que pudesse sair errado. Não queria que o Byun pensasse algo ruim de si. 

— _Escuta, Sehun, eu acho que devia falar pra você de uma vez por todas._

— Hm? O que? Vai admitir que tinha uma queda por mim? — Brincou, mas o que veio a seguir, quase o fez cair de costas. A sorte era que estava sentado na cama. 

— _É. Exatamente._ — Baekhyun pigarreou na linha. — _Eu não queria contar porque isso é um sentimento idiota que surgiu sei lá de onde. Mas conhecer alguém que foi gentil, não me deixou passar vergonha, e ainda conhecia Percy Jackson foi um negócio bem maluco que aconteceu comigo. E, bom, você provavelmente já deve ter ouvido falar que eu sou gay, não é? Aposto que comentam isso no vestiário. Sou mesmo, e garotos bonitos como você me deixam de pernas bambas. Sério, eu ficava mais em pânico que o Apolo quando descobriu que não era mais deus sempre que você passava e sorria pra mim._

Durante a estranha confissão, a porta do banheiro foi aberta. Os dois amigos arregalaram os olhos. 

— _Eu não posso dizer que gosto gosto de você, mas… mas eu me arrependi de não ter te beijado aquele dia. Acho que fiquei muito na minha cabeça pensando que a gente podia ter algo de verdade além de só um beijinho. E… eu realmente não quero ser só um beijinho de cinema. Se você estiver disposto a-_

— Obrigada pela ajuda, gente. Estou bem mais aliviada agora, sério — Jennie disse, sem perceber que a dupla estava bastante ocupada. Sehun percebeu que aquele era seu momento de se sentir em uma das desgraças de Rick Riordan. Escolheu que seria o momento em que o _Argo II_ e os semideuses iam em direção para a casa de Hades resgatarem Percy e Annabeth, porque se terminou bem nos livros, podia terminar bem na vida real. — Obrigada, Sehun, por tudo. Eu não achei que você fosse ser tão gentil e compreensivo. É incomum ver isso nos garotos do time, mas… admirável. 

— Jennie, agora não é o momento… — Sooyoung respirou fundo ao dizer aquilo, abaixando o celular de sua mão. — Será que a gente pode conversar lá fora? 

— Eu interrompi alguma coisa? Oh, meu Deus! Vocês dois estavam…? — A garota ficou boquiaberta. — Ah, perdão, de verdade, eu não- 

— Não, não! Não é isso! — a Park se apressou em dizer, indo até ela. — Vamos ali fora ver se seus pais chegaram, certo? 

Sehun estava paralisado. Criou forças o suficiente para pegar o aparelho caído no colchão macio, mas quando olhou para a tela, Baekhyun já tinha desligado. 

Seu coração doía um pouco, e sua mente estava em branco. Não sabia o que fazer. Tinha acabado de ouvir algo bastante intenso e estava em um misto de felicidade, medo e tristeza. 

Ele queria ter continuado. Deveria ter gritado algo bem alto e interrompido todo o desastre, mas não conseguiu. As pontas dos dedos dos pés estavam formigando pela calça jeans apertando a circulação. Piscou, respirou fundo, ainda incapaz de saber o que faria. Como poderia explicar o que aconteceu para o Byun, e como fazê-lo acreditar em si. 

Aquele não era um momento de desgraça escrito por Rick Riordan, como queria ter imaginado. Era só uma fase complicada e decepcionante de sua vida. 

Dessa vez, tinha entendido que podia não _amar_ Baekhyun. Podia não querer _casar_ com ele. Mas sentia algo, e esse algo o deixava triste consigo por saber que talvez não tivesse chance no futuro com o garoto que o salvou na Casa dos Espelhos.

[...]

Baekhyun não sabia descrever como estava sentindo. Talvez pudesse entender Calipso quando Percy prometeu que iria buscá-la em Ogigia, mas não o fez. Traído, e com expectativas que não seriam correspondidas. Mas também, não era como se o final da sua história com Sehun fosse uma falta de aviso, principalmente de Jongin, que insistiu dia após dia que não deveria criar esperanças para ter algo com o Oh. 

Naquele dia não ficou mais na escola para ver o treino do time dos Wolves, foi direto para casa, pedindo por uma folga no trabalho. Yongsun era um anjo e entendeu a situação, optando por substituí-lo. 

Seus pais estavam na cozinha, terminando de fazer um delicioso almoço, como se estivessem em uma ocasião especial. O Byun só percebeu que estava no fundo do poço, quando nem a enorme torta de amora no balcão da cozinha o animou. 

— Eunseo, não olha muito… na verdade, olha sim. Olha quem chegou! — Hajoon murmurou para o marido, como se ninguém estivesse escutando. Baekhyun revirou os olhos. Não estava com paciência para brincadeiras aquele dia. 

— Baekhyun! Você chegou mais cedo, vai descansar pra mais tarde? 

O filho negou com a cabeça, jogando a mochila no canto do chão da cozinha e se sentando na mesa. Estava emburrado, triste, e não conseguia disfarçar. Ter seu coração partido por alguém como Sehun era derrotador o suficiente para ficar daquele jeito. 

— Não vou trabalhar, hoje, pai — respondeu, simplista. — Já acabou aí? 

— Caramba, como essa barriga fala alto, hein? — Brincou o pai mais velho. — Parece que o gatinho hoje não tá no clima pro nosso amor por ele, viu, melzinho? 

— Eu vi, meu anjo! É uma pena, logo quando eu estou com uma dose extra de amor pra dar… — Hajoon balançou a torta de amora na frente do rosto do filho, que apenas revirou os olhos mais uma vez, como um adolescente mal humorado. — Ih, o caso é sério. 

— Não é nada sério, pai. Para com isso. 

Por um tempo, o casal se manteve quieto, arrumando a mesa e trocando olhares nada discretos para tentarem adivinhar como Baekhyun tinha acabado naquele desânimo contagiante.

Depois de alguns minutos, se juntaram a mesa, com uma variedade diferente de comida. Viviam de uma maneira bem modesta, e sempre juntavam dinheiro para viajar nos finais de ano. Conseguiam pagar as contas, ir de vez em quando no shopping, e não passavam dores de cabeças intensas. Era algo gostoso e simples. 

— Então… se ninguém vai perguntar, eu pergunto. — Eunseo pigarreou enquanto se servia. — Como vai a escola, Baekhyun? 

— Normal — deu a típica resposta indiferente. 

— E suas notas? 

— Vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso, sabem, não é? — Estreitou os olhos. — Eu tô estudand-

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! Confiamos no dom do nosso prodígio, Baekhyun. Mas você não é de ficar com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou — Hajoon interveio. — A verdade é que isso aí me cheira a homem. É aquele lá do cinema? 

— Bem que eu desconfiei, o Baek não voltou feliz de lá, nem parecia gay encontrando com o _crus_ _h._ — Eunseo balançou a cabeça. — O que ele fez, hein? 

— Ele não fez nada. — Deu de ombros. — E não é gay. 

— Uh… — O Byun mais velho fez uma careta. 

— Ai… — O outro também se constrangeu com a revelação. 

— Já faz um tempo que eu gosto dele — confessou Baekhyun, largando os talheres. De repente, tinha ficado sem fome. — A gente começou a conversar há algum tempo porque eu salvei ele do surto extremo no parque, e eu me neguei a contar que gostava dele porque sabia que não ia dar em nada, só que… no cinema ele tentou me beijar. 

— O poder desse filhão, mexe até com os héteros? — Zoou Hajoon, que abaixou a cabeça assim que percebeu o olhar de desaprovação do filho. 

— Enfim, ontem ele me ligou e disse que queria falar comigo, que… sei lá o que deu nesse cara. Não resisti e acabei contando que eu gostava mesmo dele, e não queria que a gente se beijasse até que ele tivesse certeza que gostava de mim também, e aí… — Suspirou, sentindo os olhos se encherem de água. Não queria chorar por causa disso. — Aí eu ouvi a voz de uma menina e desliguei na hora. Ele tava em uma festa. 

Os pais se entreolharam, buscando uma maneira de aconselhar o filho naquele problema de coração partido. 

— Não precisam me olhar com pena assim — reclamou, enxugando as poucas lágrimas que permitiu cair. — Não quero ir pra escola essa semana. Eu sei que o Sehun vai me procurar e- 

— Sehun é o nome dele, então! — Eunseo comemorou pelo fato. — Perdão, nós estávamos tentando adivinhar o nome do menino do cinema, você não contou nada. 

— E a gente achou melhor esperar até você ficar a vontade, entendeu? — Hajoon falou — Corações partidos por caras héteros são uma droga, eu entendo bem. 

— Seu pai fala a verdade, antes de me conhecer, um cara hétero, _ugh,_ Jaehyun, lembro do nome até hoje. Ele destruiu o coração do meu Joon, mas eu fui capaz de consertar todos os pedacinhos, sabe. 

— Você não consertou, vai. Você… me deu um novo coração. Um bem mais novo e com melhores intenções — Sorriram um para o outro, entrelaçando as mãos em cima da mesa. 

O ruivo não sabia se ficava feliz pelos dois ou triste por pensar que aquela podia ser sua história com Sehun. Talvez estivesse sendo muito dramático meio a uma desilusão amorosa, mas era algo novo e muito ruim, então tinha o direito de se sentir daquela maneira. 

— Obrigado, isso melhorou o meu dia, pais.

— Não há de quê, Baekhyun. — Eunseo sorriu, mas só então percebeu a ironia na frase do mais novo. 

— É só que… eu achei que pudesse dar certo. Quando ele olhava pra mim eu sentia algo diferente, sabe? E o jeito que a gente se conheceu, foi coisa de louco. De louco mesmo, tipo, como que um cano de pia estoura em mim, alguém me salva e ainda me chama de Senhor Supremo do Banheiro? — bufou, irritado. — É coincidência demais, e é difícil aceitar que não vai a lugar nenhum. 

Seus pais franziram a testa quase no mesmo instante, dessa vez, com uma preocupação diferente em mente. 

— _Senhor Supremo do Banheiro?_ — Hajoon umedeceu os lábios. — Baekhyun, você está sofrendo bullying? 

— O quê? Não, claro que não! Essa é a coisa mais romântica que já me aconteceu, pai. Foi… foi a referência mais bonita que alguém podia ter me dito. — Então, as lágrimas começaram a cair, cada vez mais. — Eu acho que me apaixonaria de vez se ele falasse que eu babo enquanto durmo. Mas isso nunca vai acontecer, porque ele é um hétero que acabou com o meu coração! 

Eles não entendiam as vontades de um leitor de Rick Riordan, que pareciam loucuras e nada românticas, mas eram grandes declarações para Baekhyun, que valorizava muito as histórias escritas. 

Deixaram que o Byun mais novo abaixasse a cabeça para chorar um pouco, em silêncio, esfregando a todo o momento as mãos nos olhos para enxugar lágrimas que caíam a todo momento. Não queria comentar com Jongin sobre o que estava sentindo, porque sabia o quão duro seu amigo seria, e provavelmente o namorado também ficaria sabendo. 

Era uma bola de neve da qual preferia evitar. 

Parecia uma derrota absurda chorar na mesa durante o almoço, mas Eunseo e Hajoon tiraram totalmente o clima péssimo. Aquela era uma grande habilidade que Baekhyun desejava adquirir no futuro. Queria animar seus filhos da mesma maneira que era animado. 

— Quer saber de uma coisa? Esse final de semana, vamos nós três no shopping. Vamos mudar suas lembranças e adicionar coisas novas — declarou o pai mais velho. — Sua vida não pode parar por causa de um coração partido, não sabendo que tem… muita gente por aí. 

— Eu trabalho nesse final de semana, pai — interrompeu o filho. 

— Vamos de noite. Sessões da madrugada são vazias, podemos causar dentro da sala de cinema e fazer doideiras que ninguém faria com o lugar lotado, simples! 

Aquela não parecia uma boa ideia, mas seria melhor do que apenas voltar para casa e pensar de novo no fora indireto que levou do Oh. 

— Tá, tá… — Suspirou, incapaz de resistir aos desejos de seus pais. Seria legal e o distrairia da maneira que precisava. 

Baekhyun se perguntou se Sehun tinha se sentido daquele jeito quando rejeitou seu beijo, mas imediatamente o cérebro respondeu. _Claro que não._ Ele tinha objetivos diferentes, não existia nenhuma possibilidade ficar triste por algo tão besta. 

Suspirou, afastando a tristeza para longe. Tinha um almoço a comer e uma torta de amora o esperava para ser saboreada. O casal sorriu ao percebê-lo tentando levantar o astral. 

— Esse é o gatinho que eu conheço! — Eunseo comemorou. 

— Não me chame de gatinho, pai… 

— Então vai ser gatão, como no filme… — sugeriu Hajoon. 

— Gatinhos e gatões! — disse o casal em conjunto.

— Ah, que saudades desse filme… mas não foi uma boa época da minha vida. — O mais velho meneou a cabeça negativamente. — Você tem sorte, Baekhyun. Sofre por uma desilusão de estouro de cano de pia. A gente se ferrava de verdade nessa época. 

— Ah, com certeza. Mas a música era boa, hein? — Piscou Eunseo. Baekhyun entendeu o flerte, afinal, seu outro pai tinha feito parte de uma banda na época da escola. Adorava ver os álbuns de foto com as apresentações, por mais que muitas delas tivessem histórias tristes. 

— Bom mesmo eram os espectadores… 

— Vocês vão flertar aqui? Na mesa? Eu quero comer em paz, sabiam? — protestou o filho — Que coisa chata! 

— Aborrecentes. — Revirou os olhos. — Vem, Joon, já que estão calando a gente aqui, vamos flertar no quarto. 

— Ótima ideia, bem que eu estava muito afim de te fazer esse convite. 

Os dois o deixaram sozinho na cozinha, como esperado. Era bem a cara do casal brincar com ele desse jeito. 

Baekhyun suspirou. Às vezes, queria saber como Percy conseguiu enfrentar deuses e monstros, e ao mesmo tempo enfrentar os próprios sentimentos. 

[...]

Durante duas semanas, a relação de Baekhyun e Sehun não mudou muito. O Byun fingiu perdoá-lo e se manteve nas intenções de continuarem a ter uma simples amizade. Em alguns dias era mais complicado conversar com o loiro e pensar que todos os bons pensamentos que teve agora não tinham mais significado, mas ele se esforçava para afastar as intenções românticas. 

As poucas vezes em que flertaram Baekhyun parou de responder e se forçou a dormir ou fazer outra coisa que o mantivesse distraído. Sua estratégia não era impedir que Sehun criasse esperanças, mas que ele mesmo não se iludisse com o que falavam. 

Seus desejos anteriores de ter um românce clichê como o dos livros ainda existia e a chama queimava intensamente, mas dessa vez, tinha aceitado um destino ruim, e com ele, estava vindo muitas dores de cabeça naquele específico dia de trabalho no _Lotte World._

Já tinha resgatado tantas crianças que acabou se sentindo perdido no local que conhecia tão bem. O parque sempre estava bastante lotado, já era algo que tinha se acostumado, mas por algum motivo, parecia que o continente inteiro marcou hora e data para fazer da sua vida um inferno durante o horário de trabalho. 

Baekhyun estava rezando para si mesmo que a próxima criança que chorasse em sua perna fosse muito forte, porque ele a chutaria para bem longe. Era um juramento interno. 

A manhã tinha sido exaustiva por causa do enchame de provas que teve na escola. Seu ombro doía pelas tentativas de Jongin de colar. O Byun não entendia o motivo de ser cutucado com uma ponta afiada de lápis, quando um simples tapinha poderia resolver tudo. De qualquer maneira, ele se recusava a passar qualquer tipo de resposta. 

— Hoje sim tá sendo pesado, hein? — Yongsun suspirou ao seu lado, ajeitando a aliança de casamento no dedo. — Vai ficar até de noite também? 

— Infelizmente — o ruivo bufou. — Eu só preciso de cinco minutos pra ir no banheiro, pode me liberar rapidinho? 

A colega estreitou os olhos, mas permitiu que ele fosse ao banheiro. Eram cinco minutos valiosos em que podia finalmente sentir os gases entrando e saindo de seus pulmões. 

Aproveitou para checar as mensagens no celular. Baekhyun podia mentir para outros, mas no fundo, sabia que estava triste pela ausência de mensagens de Sehun. Ele não sabia aonde iria chegar com aquela relação, e se algum dia chegaria em algum lugar, mas acabou respirando fundo, de olhos fechados. 

Esquecer Oh Sehun era sua prioridade. 

Quando o parque finalmente começou a esvaziar, o Byun pôde ter consciência do quanto seus pés doíam, do quanto estava rouco e principalmente, do quanto precisava de um banho. Tudo o que mais queria era passar trinta minutos embaixo do chuveiro quente, comer três pratos de comida e deitar para dormir com sons suaves das ondas do mar em seus fones de ouvido.

O frio da noite começava a invadir o _Lotte World,_ convidando as pessoas a irem embora, e pouco a pouco, eles foram se despedindo de mais e mais desconhecidos, que provavelmente lembrariam deles por um bom tempo pelas várias palhaçadas, pelos salvamentos, ou apenas pelo bom atendimento. Eram uma equipe realmente admirável. 

— Eu sinto que se tirar essa roupa, vou me sentir quinze vezes mais leve — comentou Yongsun ao entrar no vestiário. — E você, Baek? 

— Só preciso de um banho. 

A nenhum momento do dia Sehun respondeu sua mensagem. Não que fosse importante, afinal, era um assunto comum como qualquer outro, mas o Oh nunca demorava tanto para respondê-lo, o que o deixava desconfiado. 

A maioria das pessoas da equipe de trabalho já tinha se trocado e começavam a se despedir, saindo pelos fundos do parque para não serem vistos por visitantes. Aquilo podia parecer besteira, mas acabava com toda a magia. Foram incontáveis as vezes que viu uma criança chorar ao perceber que os personagens nos desfiles do _Lotte World_ eram só… personagens. 

— Quem ainda está de uniforme? — Uma voz apressada ecoou pelo vestiário. 

Baekhyun quis se esconder, mas sabia que seu chefe não ficaria nada feliz com aquilo. Em passos lentos, se aproximou da porta. 

— O que foi? 

— Tem uma criança perdida na Casa dos Espelhos, a mãe tá desesperada na entrada do brinquedo, mas eu já me troquei. Pode ir? 

— Não tem ninguém lá?! — O Byun franziu a testa, desconfiando do pedido. 

— Tem duas meninas que estão avisando um grupo de adolescentes que o parque tá fechando, mas elas tão na sala C, e a criança tá na J. Quebra esse galho pra mim, Baek, por favor — pediu o colega. 

Em um suspiro intenso, ele concordou com o pedido. Não queria, mas era o único que ainda usava seu uniforme, então precisava mostrar o último serviço da noite antes de descansar. O ruivo esperava um karma muito bom para aquela ação. 

Enquanto caminhava rumo a Casa dos Espelhos, Baekhyun riu com a situação em que se encontrava. Um curioso dejavu, para ser bem sincero. Ele teria achado muito engraçado se fosse realmente Sehun ali perdido de novo, mas ao encontrar uma mãe em prantos, precisou pela milésima vez naquele dia, respirar fundo. 

— Você veio encontrar meu filho? — ela perguntou. Era uma mulher bonita, jeitosa. Tinha uma maquiagem bem feita no rosto, e o cabelo preto estava preso em um rabo perfeito, sem nenhum fio a solta para contar história. O Byun se perguntou como ela conseguia, depois de um dia em um parque de diversões, se manter impecável daquela maneira. — Por favor, mocinho… 

— Senhora, mantenha a calma. Nós já encontramos seu filho pelas câmeras. Pode me chamar de Dédalo, esse labirinto eu sei desvendar fácil fácil. — Confortou ela com um sorriso gentil, por mais cansado que estivesse. 

Tinha se acostumado em fingir muitas coisas trabalhando ali, e uma delas era agir como se estivesse muito feliz e satisfeito em poder trabalhar, mesmo com os pés doendo e as pernas bambas de cansaço. 

No fundo, xingava a família de todas as maneiras pela irresponsabilidade de deixar a criança se perder naquele local. Mas para se animar, usou a imaginação para se ver em uma missão importante, como em As Provações de Apolo, em que Meg e Apolo precisam entrar no Labirinto de Dédalo para cumprirem os jogos do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. 

Era uma missão de resgate. Teria sido legal pelo menos ouvir uma profecia antes. 

— “ _Magrelo é o novo gostoso pra dedéu, huh?”_ — comentou enquanto andava, encarando seus vários reflexos nos corredores espelhados. — Ah, criança… já estou indo te buscar. 

Antes de chegar perto da sala F, fechou os olhos e rezou para todos os deuses possíveis para que o pirralho que encontrasse fosse, pelo menos, compreensível com sua vontade de ir para casa. Tudo estava indo bem, não havia nenhum choro ecoando pelos corredores, não via nenhum caco de vidro por aí, e nenhum vômito a ser limpado. 

Baekhyun esperava por tudo dentro da sala F, menos Oh Sehun, o capitão do time dos Wolves, sentado no meio das paredes de espelho, o encarando ansioso, como se já estivesse esperando por isso há muito tempo. 

— O que… o que você fez com a criança? — foi a primeira frase que o Byun se viu capaz de falar, causando um riso nervoso no loiro, que ergueu as mãos em rendição. 

— Nada, eu juro. Hm… — Pigarreou, claramente nervoso. 

— Mas, a mãe ali fora- 

— É, eu sei. É minha mãe. Ela é uma boa atriz, não? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eu sou a criança perdida. _Tcharam!_ Como se sente? Aposto que é algo parecido com o Percy quando voltou de Ogigia e encontrou a Annabeth, não? 

— Não, não! O que você tá fazendo aqui? Não é possível que tenha se perdido duas vezes. — Levou as duas mãos aos cabelos ruivos bem arrumados com a touca esverdeada. Ele estava muito confuso para se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o quanto seu coração estava acelerado. 

— Então, é bem simples, na verdade. — Retirou a mochila das costas, e quando a abriu, tirou dela uma jaqueta bastante familiar para o Byun. — No Acampamento Meio-Sangue, a cada ano que os campistas passam lá, é acrescentado uma conta no colar deles, correto? Hm… eu achei que isso podia ser o que é o colar deles. Foi algo que mudou o destino do Percy. 

— Eu não acho que faça sentido. — Franziu a testa. — Essa jaqueta podia ser mais como a Anaklusmos. Ela sim mudou muito o rumo do Percy. Agora, me explica direito isso, por favor. Não entendi o que você quer dizer.

— É, isso! Eu ia usar esse exemplo, na verdade. — Umedeceu os lábios. — Achei que fosse ser melhor usar Percy Jackson nisso, mas… essa é uma missão complicada. Muito mais do que eu pensei. Ah, claro! Eu esqueci! 

Sehun ligou a lanterna do celular para iluminar melhor a sala escura e ignorou a existência do Byun por alguns segundos, procurando por algo de um jeito desesperado dentro da mochila preta. Desconfortável, o ruivo olhou para os lados, engolindo em seco. _Se seu chefe visse aquela cena…_

— Achei, ah! Me confundi inteiro, cara… — Baekhyun não pôde evitar sorrir. _Qual é!_ O Oh estava fofo se enrolando todo. — Enfim, eu… esses são dois colares. Dá pra ver? Quer que eu ligue a lanterna de n-

— Dá, Sehun. Eu consigo ver. Pode explicar, agora? — perguntou, já impaciente. 

— Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso o mais rápido e seco possível. Consigo, afinal, eu sou o capitão do time dos Wolves. Consigo fazer qualquer coisa.

Naquele momento, o ruivo se arrependeu de não se sentar também, porque os pés doíam muito. Não tinha outra escolha a não ser ficar em pé, porque no instante em que pensou em pelo menos dobrar os joelhos um pouco, o Oh se levantou, com dois colares em uma das mãos, e uma jaqueta na outra. 

— Há alguns anos atrás eu via o _Lotte World_ como a segunda _Disney._ Sempre gostei daqui por ter essa vibe toda de infância, de magia, de sonhos e tudo mais. Mas no dia em que você me salvou aqui, eu passei a ver esse lugar como o Acampamento Meio-Sangue — começou, e era claro em seu tom de voz e olhar baixo que estava tenso, talvez inseguro com o que estava tentando dizer. — Sabe, onde o Percy e a Annabeth se conheceram. Mas aí eu percebi que a gente não é muito o tipo do Percabeth. Somos mais… Solangelo. Eles se conheciam de vista, não conversavam muito, mas… mas tinha algo unindo eles.

— Eu seria quem, por exemplo? 

— Hm, o Nico. Não é por nada, é que eu me vejo mais com o Will. — Deu de ombros, como se aquele detalhe não importasse para o momento. 

— Boa decisão, eu amo o Nico. — Baekhyun sorriu, o deixando mais aliviado. 

— Ah, ufa! — Sehun suspirou. — Pare de sorrir, isso… isso me desconcentra. 

O Byun ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso. Seu ego estava um pouquinho maior.

— Isso, desse jeito. Hm, eu vou só não encarar você, é mais... — Olhou para os lados, sentindo-se derrotado. — Não tem como não te encarar com 300 de você em todos os lugares. 

— Sehun… 

— Foco, eu sei! É que você me deixa nervoso, Baekhyun, e isso não acontecia até eu entender que eu sinto algo por você! — Pigarreou. — Eu gosto de você. E não vou em festas e fico com ninguém, aliás, eu nem gosto dessas festas. Eu preciso ir porque tenho… missões importantes. Secretas e importantes, e que podem salvar o Olimpo. 

— Salvar o Olimpo? — Baekhyun estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. 

— Sim, eu tô falando sério. Juro que nada do que dizem é real, eu mal beijei alguém na minha vida, mas essas mentiras são espalhadas por uma boa razão. Eu… Eu juro pelo Estige. 

O Byun arregalou os olhos. Se estivessem em um livro do Rick Riordan, haveria um barulho de um trovão naquela cena, mas infelizmente, isso ficaria apenas para imaginação deles. Baekhyun, como um grande fã de Percy Jackson, entendeu a gravidade da situação, e concordou com a cabeça. O capitão dos Wolves o tinha convencido. 

— Tudo bem, sabe o que acontece se quebrar o juramento, certo? 

— É óbvio que sei. — Finalmente, sorriu, aliviado ao sentir o clima entre eles ficar mais leve. — Eu acho alianças algo muito clichê e bem chato. Quero que tenhamos uma relação do nosso jeito. Eu trouxe esses dois colares, e dá pra ver que só tem uma conta, correto? 

— Hm, sim. 

— Isso simboliza nosso primeiro ano pertos um do outro. Não conversamos nem nada, mas assim como os poderes dos semideuses evoluem a cada ano, nós vamos evoluir essa relação também — explicou, com um olhar fofo em seu rosto. Sehun era apaixonante demais para resistir. — Ainda tô me descobrindo, eu nem sabia que podia gostar de rapazes até você aparecer, todo molhado e fedendo a água de pia. Inclusive, você fica muito bem coberto de água. 

— Isso foi terrível. Vou aceitar como um “ _você baba enquanto dorme”._

— Perfeito. — O Oh se sentiu, finalmente, confiante para se aproximar do mais baixo, erguendo os dois colares. — O que me diz? Vai aceitar essa vida de semideus? 

— Ouvi dizer que semideuses não vivem muito… — Deu um passo a frente, engolindo a saliva em seco. Ele podia sentir a palma de suas mãos formigando. 

— Então a gente precisa aproveitar o tempo que tem, hein? 

Baekhyun riu abafado em derrota. Não podia lutar contra aquilo, e sinceramente, nem queria. Ouvir tudo o que Sehun tinha dito o deixou de coração quente, aliviado, e podia não parecer, mas estava feliz. Se sentia capaz de gritar para os céus que depois de muito tempo pedindo por um romance clichê, seu desejo tinha sido realizado. 

Definitivamente seria uma longa história para contar para Jongin e Kyungsoo, mas era melhor que fosse assim do que se manter em um drama e um ponto de interrogação por muito tempo em sua mente, se perguntando como poderia sair daquele sentimento para algo novo. Não era mais preciso, porque o capitão estava disposto a não deixá-lo escapar daquela vez.

Podia talvez, considerar aquilo como seu karma bom por ser um bom funcionário? 

— “ _Annabeth me olhou, furiosa, como se fosse me dar um soco. E então fez algo que me surpreendeu mais ainda. Ela me beijou.”_ — Sehun citou a frase decorada de A Batalha do Labirinto em sua mente, como se estivesse esperando algo do ruivo.

Foi inevitável para Baekhyun abrir um sorriso largo. 

— Não estou te olhando furiosamente, não vou te dar um soco… e não sou a Annabeth. 

— Definitivamente não — concordou o Oh. — Mas foi a única frase que eu consegui lembrar. 

— Mas… — continou o Byun, ignorando o que o maior disse. — Mas dessa vez eu vou te beijar. 

Sehun arregalou os olhos quando sentiu, por fim, os lábios de Baekhyun contra os seus. As mãos do rapaz mais baixo se acomodaram em seus ombros, o puxando um pouco para baixo enquanto mantinha-se nas pontas dos pés para não fracassar na missão de beijá-lo. 

O Oh envolveu as bochechas dele com suas mãos e inclinou o corpo em sua direção, correspondendo ao beijo com calma. Podiam sentir os corações acelerados, tão rápidos que pareciam estar em uma montanha russa. Bom, Baekhyun sentiu um frio gostoso na barriga como se estivesse mesmo em uma aventura. Foi meio desajeitado, meio estranho, mas nenhum dos dois ousou se afastar. Lentamente, se acostumaram com um ritmo lento e gostoso, com direito a toques singelos e significativos. Era bom, era novo. Queriam repetir várias vezes e sentir a sensação que só achavam que pudesse ser descrita nos livros que liam. 

Ao darem um passo para trás, os dois pigarrearam, um tanto constrangidos com aquilo. 

O Byun finalmente se tocou que estava em horário de trabalho e precisava parar por ali no mesmo instante. Queria beijar Sehun, mas não pretendia perder seu emprego fazendo isso. 

— Isso é um sim, certo? 

— É um sim, Sehun — concordou, rindo tímido. 

— Então, posso colocar o colar…? 

Cada um colocou o próprio colar. Algum tempo depois, Baekhyun viria a descobrir que eles tinham sido feitos a mão, e haviam várias farpinhas nos dedos do Oh por causa do material difícil de manusear. 

Saíram da Casa dos Espelhos, dando de cara com a mãe do loiro, que estava de braços cruzados e postura impecável, olhando para a entrada como se fosse um dever incrível fazer aquilo. 

_Comissários eram realmente outro nível._

— Então… é esse mesmo? 

— Sim, mãe. 

— Você é o tal do Nico Di Angelo que meu filho falou tanto? — a mulher perguntou em um tom divertido. 

— Eu geralmente atendo por Baekhyun — respondeu, dando de ombros. — Você… você estava chorando há poucos segundos atrás. Como não borrou o rímel ou sei lá, como seus olhos não estão vermelhos? 

Ela riu, e o Byun se achou um burro por perguntar algo que parecia para mãe e filho, algo tão simples. 

— Apresentação pessoal é algo que entendo bem, até mesmo em uma selva. — Brincou. — Aposto que Sehun já contou sobre ter pais comissários de bordo, não? 

— Ah, contou! — concordou com a cabeça, tímido. — Na verdade, a escola inteira sabe então… é. Você é muito bonita. Eu realmente acreditei que estivesse chorando!

— Bom, em emergências a bordo nós sempre fingimos estar tudo bem, fingir choro para o filho conseguir concluir o plano de conquistar um semideus foi fácil. — A mulher jogou o cabelo para trás. 

Baekhyun olhou para o Oh, confuso e admirado. 

— Sua mãe também gosta de Percy Jackson? 

— Ah, não! Ela não sabe de nada dos livros. — O loiro negou com a cabeça. — Mas finge bem, né? Eu te falei, comissários fazem de tudo! 

— Com certeza. — Umedeceu os lábios, apressado. — Escuta, eu preciso sair. Sabe, trocar de roupa, ir pra casa… você pode me esperar na entrada principal? Juro que chego lá rapidinho! 

Como prometido, Baekhyun se trocou na velocidade da luz, prometendo a Yongsun em palavras emboladas que explicaria tudo para ela quando tivesse a chance, mas naquele momento estava com muita pressa. 

Sehun, como esperado, estava na entrada principal, com a mochila nas costas e a jaqueta do time dos Wolves em uma das mãos. Lindo, parecia uma versão melhorada do Jason Grace. O Byun odiava Jason Grace, mas gostava muito de Oh Sehun. 

Sua mãe não estava ali, provavelmente para dar um tempo para os rapazes, o que era muito melhor para o Byun, que se sentia um pouco intimidado na presença dela. Tinha classe demais para ele. Bagunçou os cabelos ruivos antes de se aproximar, na tentativa de parecer mais _cool_ e menos cansado, esfomeado e precisando urgente de um banho. 

— Você realmente não demorou — disse o Oh assim que o viu. — Então, queria dizer alguma coisa? 

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, tomando partido para segurar sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos. Foi meio sem jeito, mas Sehun entendeu o recado. 

— “ _Por muito tempo eu fui afim de você. Só queria que você soubesse.”_ — foi o que o ruivo disse, olhando em seus olhos. Aquela frase foi dita por Nico para Percy, em uma ocasião diferente. Como Sehun disse, eles eram muito mais Solangelo do que Percabeth, então era justo que começassem da maneira certa. 

Um cano de pia estourado, uma jaqueta dos Wolves, e muitas referências de Percy Jackson. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos ao final de Lotte World (dessa vez, o final final). Eu tô ouvindo Dazzling Light do ATEEZ enquanto escrevo isso, pra vocês entenderem meu nível de tristeza. Participar do exolipse foi algo que não estava nos meus planos, mas tinha uma amiga interessada, e na tentativa de incentivar ela, resolvi entrar também. Eu escrevo mais com outro couple, mas gosto bastante de sebaek. 
> 
> Foi uma experiência bem diferente e única. Eu me comprometi de uma maneira diferente e tinha motivações muito especiais pra fazer essa fanfic acontecer. Se alguém que me conhece ler isso, eu espero que perceba todas as referências minhas que estão aí dentro. Seja nos diálogos, nas histórias dos personagens, nas narrações... Passei muitas dores de cabeça escrevendo, mas tive apoio o suficiente para não desistir.  
> Mais uma vez, agradeço a minha beta que fez todo o trabalho de me corrigir nos textos (eu nunca teria visto os erros, sério). Ela foi um anjo, super educada e fiquei muito feliz. E reforço aqui, Bibi e Mi foram as melhores pessoas que fizeram várias ww comigo, me incentivaram um monte e não me deixaram desistir. Só tenho a agradecer. 
> 
> A pessoa que doou o plot, eu não te conheço, não sei quem é. Mas espero que tenha correspondido às suas expectativas, mesmo acrescendo 1001 coisas absurdas no plot. Obrigada por tê-lo doado e me dado a chance de desenvolver, foi uma missão cumprida com orgulho! 
> 
> Obrigada por terem lido, espero que tenham gostado e que essa história tenha feito vocês viajarem só um pouquinho como PJO me fez durante todos esses anos.  
> Espero que tenham tido uma boa viagem nessa missão meio doida de Sebaek, assim como foi pra mim escrever hehehe.


End file.
